My Love, Kakashi-Sensei and Hokage
by kpron2008
Summary: Naruto returned from a six year mission and was getting ready to report to the 6th Hokage who was also her former Sensei. She wanted to tell him how she felt about but when she got there; he was dead and from what she was told was that an Anbu ninja betrayed the hokage and killed him. Kurama saw how sad Naruto was at losing the man she loved before she got to tell him her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**My Love, Kakashi Hatake-Sensei and Hokage**

By: kpron2008

Summary

{Author's Note: Prolouge and Chapter 1 revised. I revised the Prologue and first chapter to give a little bit more detail because when I first wrote it; I sort of skipped some details that didn't make sense. Also, it may not exactly follow the manga or the anime.}

[Pairing: Female Naruto and Male Kakashi.]

Naruto Uzumaki had returned from a solo mission for the 6th Hokage, Kakashi Hatake; who also happened to be her former sensei. She was on her way to Hokage Tower to report to him when everyone was talking about one of the Anbu guards had betrayed and killed the 6th Hokage. Naruto made a mad dash to the hokage tower to see if it was true and when she entered the tower; she saw Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke and Guy-sensei there and they had just ended up covering his body. She didn't want to believe that he was dead because she was coming back to tell him how much that she loved him and now she couldn't tell him. Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke and Guy-Sensei could tell that Naruto wanted to be alone with him for a while; so they respected that so she could say goodbye to him.

What will happen when Kurama can't stand Naruto being sad any longer?

How will Naruto react to Kurama sending her back in time to where Kakashi was sixteen years-old?

Will Naruto a.k.a. Naruko and Kakashi fall in love with each other?

Prolouge

Naruto was on her way to give her report to the 6th Hokage and tell him how she felt for him. When she entered the Hokage Tower; she was surprised to see Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke and Guy-Sensei in the Hokage's office.

"Where's the 6th Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"Brat...I mean Naruto, we have some bad news. The 6th Hokage is dead because an Anbu abandoned his post." Tsunade said.

Sasuke was surprised to see his best friend who was like a sister to him getting ready to cry and said, "Naruto, we are trying to figure out if someone wanted Kakashi-Sensei dead for a reason."

"SHOW ME, THE HOKAGE!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura had never heard Naruto so upset.

"Lady Tsunade, it might be a good idea to let Naruto seem him after all she is one of his former students." Guy-Sensei said.

Tsunade nodded and they went with her to the morg where he was being kept until his burial. They entered the room with her because they weren't exactly sure how she was going to react to seeing his dead body. When one of the medical ninja uncovered Kakashi's body; Naruto immedately yelled for everyone to get out. They were surprised that Naruto had yelled at them to get out because apparently Naruto wanted to be alone with Kakashi.

Naruto was now standing alone in the room looking at the lifeless body of Kakashi Hatake; who was her friend, her former sensei, and the 6th Hokage who had captured her heart without even realizing it. Tears were now flowing down her cheeks because now, he would never know how she had felt for him. She pulled the bottom of his mask up and kissed his cold lips and then said quietly to him, "Kakashi-Sensei, I love you and I wish with all my heart to be with you again some how. I really can't believe that you died before I could tell you how I felt for you. You stupid perverted wolf." as she replaced the bottom part of his mask back over his mouth.

She cried because he was the only man that she had been crushing on since she had first met him.

Meanwhile, Kurama had heard what Naruto had said that he decided to pull Naruto into her mindscape.

 _...Naruto's Mindscape..._

 **'** _ **Kit, do you mean what you said to the Wolf's lifeless body?' Kurama asked.**_

 _'I do mean what I said, Kurama because I love him deeply and it hurts that I never got to tell him how I felt.' Naruto said._

 _ **'Then I'm going to send back to when the wolf was sixteen. It'll be a few years after your parents were killed by me.' Kurama said.**_

 _'Okay, Kurama. Is there anything else?' Naruto questioned._

 _ **'Yes, I'm going to change your appearance and you'll be fifteen years-old and you'll be going by Princess Naruko Kitsuke, my daughter. I will also change my apearance plus there is chance that your past self will be altered as well.' Kurama said, 'I'm going to add the Uzumaki red hair color to the tips of your blonde hair and change your eye color just a little by tinting your eyes with your mother's eye color.'**_

 _Naruto was surprised to hear that and said to Kurama, 'I agree to what you are about to do to me. Also, I agree to call you father because even though you were under someone's control when you killed my parents; I don't hold that against you and I'm sure my parents wouldn't either. You've acted like a father to me in your own way anyways.'_

 _ **Kurama couldn't help but smile at Naruto and said, 'Then daughter get ready for you to reunited with your wolf as a teenager.'**_

 _'Kurama, how will I be altered in the past?' Naruto asked._

 _ **'You'll be a male probaly instead of a girl.' Kurama simply stated.**_

 _'Okay, so I guess that will give Hinata a chance with my altered self then.' Naruto stated._

 _ **'What do you mean, kit?' Kurama questioned.**_

 _'Hinata said that if I had been a boy that she would've dated me.' Naruto said._

 _ **'You always think about others before you think about yourself, kit.' Kurama stated.**_

 _'Well, I was taught well, father.' Naruto stated with a smile._

 _ **Kurama chuckled and said, 'Then let's go my daughter because I'm sure that you'll be able to surprise your wolf.'**_

 _'Before we go, Kurama, also take my voice so I can't talk.' Naruto suggested._

 _ **Kurama thought a moment about Naruto's suggestion and smiled then said, 'I'll do it, kit. But your voice will not return to until the Wolf known as Kakashi kisses you.'**_

 _'Fuzzball, what makes you think that Kakashi will kiss me?' Naruto asked curiously._

 _ **'I have a feeling that he will, but I'm not sure when.' Kurama stated.**_

 _'Okay, I trust you, Kurama or should I say father.' Naruto said._ __

 _...Back to reality..._

Tsunade had gotten the crystal orb out to see how Naruto was. She was in shock when she saw the nine-tail's charakra surrounding Naruto. She immedately jumped up and ran followed by Sakura, Sasuke, and Guy-Sensei.

"What's wrong, Lady Tsunade?" Guy-Sensei asked.

"The nine-tail's charakra is surrounding Naruto in the room where Kakashi is." Tsunade stated.

The others were in shock to hear this and as soon as they all entered the room; Naruto disappeared before their eyes in a swirl of the nine-tail's charakra before their eyes.

"Where did Naruto go?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, Sakura because I can't even find her with my eyes in Sharngin Mode or the other one." Sasuke said.

Guy-Sensei walked over to his youthful rival's lifeless body and noticed that his mask had been moved from the bottom then said, "I think that Naruto kissed Kakashi."

Tsunade, Sasuke and Sakura looked at Guy-Sensei confused.

"Why would she do that?" Sakura asked finally.

"Kakashi's mask was moved from the bottom and pulled over is his mouth then pulled back down." Guy-Sensei answering their unspoken question.

"Why would Naruto kiss Kakashi-Sensei?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Who knows but that's kind of gross to kiss a dead guy; but is there any way to find out why she did it?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke, do you think that you can or could use a jitsu that would show us what happened?" Tsunade said.

"I'll see what I can do, Lady Tsunade." Sasuke said as he began the hand signs.

After Sasuke made the hand signs; an image of Naruto alone with Kakashi's body appeared before them well in their view. They watched as Naruto broke down crying and then they watched as she pulled up Kakashi's mask from the bottom and move it just above his lips only and kiss him. Plus, she was also talking to him but they didn't know what she was saying to his lifeless body.

Sakura wanted to gag at what Naruto had done; while Sasuke, Tsunade and Guy were in shock. They also watched as she placed the bottom part of Kakashi's mask back over his mouth then they saw her frozen in place for a while then they noticed that the Nine-Tail's charakra wrapped around her as they began to enter the room then she disappeared.

When they saw that; they wondered where Naruto could've gone or went even though Sasuke couldn't pick up her charakra in a different deminsion. Tsunade started to see if any of their allies from the other nations had seen Naruto.

~Meanwhile in the Past~

Naruto well Princess Naruko Kitsune was running away from a palace that was on fire followed by a pack of foxes and she wasn't wearing her royal attire because it was in her bag; however, she was wearing something like a ninja would wear. Then enemy was trying to get her and she couldn't believe that her home had been distoryed; but she remembered that her father had told her stories of a village that was called Konoha but it was better known as the Hidden Leaf Village. Suddenly, she decided use a jitsu that she was taught in order to get away from her enemies.

...In Konoha...

Kakashi Hatake was training with one of his teammates from the Anbu and his name was Yamato. They were in training field 5 when a bright light slammed right down in front of them causing them to stop their training.

"What the heck?" Kakashi questioned.

"What just happened?" Yamato asked curiously.

"I don't know, Yamato." Kakashi said.

They both watched as the light began to die down and they were shocked to see a beautiful young woman standing in the middle of the training field. She was looking at both of them then she started to faint. Kakashi got to her quicker than Yamato so she wouldn't hit the ground and picked her up bridal-style.

"I wonder if she could be an enemy?" Yamato asked.

"Seriously?" Kakashi questioned.

"What?" Yamato said looking at Kakashi.

"If she was an enemy; why did she look at us like she could trust us before she fainted." Kakashi stated.

Yamato was shocked by what Kakashi had just stated then said, "I guess we better get her to the hospital then to make sure that she is okay; but I think that she was only looking at you, Kakashi-Senpai."

"I'll take her to the hospital; while you go inform the Hokage immedately." Kakashi stated as he started walking off with the young woman in his arms.

Yamato just nodded and did as Kakashi said heading straight for the Hokage Tower.

As Kakashi was carrying the young woman; he couldn't help but notice that he was getting strange looks from the villagers as he was carrying the young woman along with looks of envy from his fangirl base because they weren't the ones in his arms. Although, he had to admit that he had never seen a young woman with long blonde hair with red tips on the end of her hair and he wondered where she came from. Finally, Kakashi reached the hospital with the young woman in his arms and walked into the hospital. Since Yamato was reporting to the Hokage about what happened on training field 5.

"Kakashi, why are you here?" A nurse asked.

Kakashi looked at the nurse and said, "This young woman needs help; she's hurt pretty bad from what I can tell."

"Okay, Kakashi. Bring this young woman in the examination room and we'll check her out. Since you are an Anbu, Kakashi, I suggest that you stay with her in the room that we will prepare for her." The nurse said.

Kakashi nodded.

As a female doctor and a nurse were examining the young woman; they gasped in shock which caused Kakashi look at them in alarm.

"This young woman has some kind of jitsu on her where she can't talk. Meanwhile, we'll also trat her wounds." The female doctor stated.

"That's impossible! There's no such thing, I think!" Kakashi said.

"Someone or something must've placed it on her for a reason." The doctor said.

"Why?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Probably to protect her until she made it some where safe." The nurse suggested.

The young woman began to come around and sat up in her hospital bed; she looked at the doctor, the nurse and then she looked at Kakashi with a smile.

Kakashi was stunned that the young woman was smiling at him and the medical nins were stunned as well that the young was smiling at Kakashi. Then he noticed that the young woman was pointing to the table where there was some paper and pencils. Then he asked her curiously, "Are you wanting to write something?"

The young woman nodded.

Kakashi went and got a peice of paper along with a pencil for the young woman to write her answers down to their questions. He returned to her side with paper and pencil in hand then he handed them to her and asked her, "What's your name so we don't have to call you 'miss' all the time?"

(Kakashi was sitting on the hospital bed beside the young woman. The doctor and nurse were watching as they were preparing to treat her minor wounds.)

Naruto well Naruko took the peice of paper along with the pencil and wrote down her answer then handed the peice of paper to Kakashi.

Kakashi took the peice of paper and read the young woman's answer:

 _My name is Naruko Kitsune. There is a jitsu place on me where I can't speak; which you've probably figured out already and that it was placed on me for my protection. However, I'll talk to you with my hands or I'll have to write things down on paper or you would probably read my lips if my mouth is moving. Also, I can read lips though if that helps a little bit._

Kakashi was surprised by the young woman's last name.

Just then, the Third Hokage came in with Yamato following behind him and Danzo was with them when they entered the room.

"Kakashi, from what Yamato has told us it was quiet a shock that this young woman appeared before you two." Hiruzen said.

Kakashi nodded.

Naruko looked at the others; however she decided to hide behind Kakashi because of the man with the bandge around his head.

Hiruzen noticed this as well as the young woman was trembling behind Kakashi and was amazed that the young woman seemed to trust Kakashi; then asked, "Kakashi, what have you found out this young woman?"

Kakashi looked at the Hokage as he felt Naruko trembling behind him; the doctor as well as the nurse noticed that the young woman was hiding behind Kakashi and then Kakashi answered by saying, "Her name is Naruko Kitsune and there is jitsu placed on her that won't allow her to speak for her protection."

The Hokage was surprised by this well to learn this.

Kakashi turned to face Naruko as she tugged on his sleeve to get his attention and asked, "What's wrong, Ms. Kitsune?"

Naruko quickly wrote her answer down for Kakashi and then Kakashi looked at the peice of paper and read it to himself first:

 _I don't trust that man with the bandge around his head that is standing with Hokage and the young ninja you call Yamato. Call me, Naruko because Ms. Kitsune makes me sound like a stuck up snob which I'm not by the way._

Kakashi was shocked to learn that this young woman named Naruko Kitsune was scared of Danzo and he wondered if Danzo was giving off a bad vibe to her fro some reason. However, he didn't know why but he felt like as if he needed to calm her down some how and said, "Naruko, eventually you'll have to under go an interrigation to make sure that you're not a spy or not."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and sighed then wrote _, "Okay, but I'll trust you, Kakashi as well as the man known as the 3rd Hokage and may be Yamato. That will be who I trust for right now. By the way, who does the interrigations?"_

Kakashi read what Naruko wrote to himself at first then he handed the peice of paper over to the Hokage for him to see what Naruko had written. When the Hokage took the peice of paper and read it to himself that he was actually surprised that the young woman trust him, Kakashi and Yamato but was completely terrified of Danzo for some reason. Then he said to answer Naruko's question, "That would be Inoichi Yamanaka and Shikaku Nara, Naruko that do the interrigations."

"Why does she want to know who does the interrigations?" Danzo asked.

Naruko had placed her hand on Kakashi's arm when he had sat back down next to her; but her gripped had tighten on Kakashi's arm. Hiruzen noticed this because it was like she trusted the young Anbu ninja, Kakashi Hatake with her life like her life depended on it.

"Who is she any way?" Danzo asked curiously.

Yamato spoke up sudddenly saying, "It's just a wild guess but may be, she's a princess and may be she used a jitsu to flee her captors and ended up here in Konoha."

Kakashi along with everyone in the room looked at Naruko reaction to what Yamato had said. Naruko blinked in shock and then titled her hand side to side.

"I could be reading this wrong, but I think she's saying that Yamato is kind of right about his assuption that she's royalty." Kakashi said suddenly.

"If she's royalty then why does she trust you, Kakashi of all people?" Danzo asked.

Kakashi wasn't even sure why Naruko was trusting him and said, "I don't know but she probably has her reasons."

Hiruzen was watching Naruko as well as her reactions to a lot of things. He watched as Naruko narrowed her eyes at Danzo then he saw Naruko looked at Kakashi worriedly like she knew something. He also noticed that Kakashi was looking at Naruko trying to figure out the worried look in her eyes. So Hiruzen decided that since that Naruko trusted Kakashi that he would be the one to protect Naruko while she was a guest in Konoha. He decided to get Danzo out of the room since Naruko didn't trust Danzo; so he just told Danzo that he should leave for now because he had to talk privately to Kakashi and Naruko about something.

Danzo left but he decided that he would plan to get the young woman because there was something about her that intriged him.

Once Danzo was gone; the Third Hokage decided to put up privacy barrier for them to talk privately.

"Okay, now we can talk without Naruko feeling uncomfortable with Danzo in the room." Hiruzen said.

Both Kakashi and Yamato nodded.

Naruko wrote something down then handed it to Kakshi.

"What did she say, Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked.

Kakashi read the note:

 _My full name is Princess Naruko Kitsune. My kingdom was destoryed by an unknown enemy; my mother was killed during the battle. My father had disappeared before I was even born and he's unaware of my mother's death. However, my mother told me that my father had told her that there was only village that he trusted if we or I ever needed protection. He told my mother to trust the village known as the Hidden Leaf Village also called Konoha. Also, there was some foxes that were with me for a while I was running from the palace while it was burning to the ground._

Everyone in the room was stunned that Naruko was a real life Princess and her parents had told her to trust the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Princess Naruko, since you are a guest here in our village and you seem to trust Kakashi Hatake for some reason; he'll be your protector while you are here." Hiruzen said.

Kakashi was stunned but didn't say anything.

Naruko titled her head in question.

Hiruzen smiled and said, "Princess, if you will allow it...since Kakashi will be your protector; you'll be living with him in his apartment. Since he has a spare bedroom."

Both Naruko and Kakashi were stunned by what the Hokage was suggestion.

Naruko wrote down her answer the handed it to Kakashi.

Kakashi took the peice of the paper and read:

 _I will agree to the arrangement as long as Kakashi doesn't feel uncomfortable by it. I would hate to be a burden to him because he's such a nice guy. I appreciate his kindness towards me even though he reminds me of a dear friend of mine whose name was Roka. I really hope that Kakashi and I can be friends._

"Are you okay with Naruko living with you?" Hiruzen asked looking at Kakashi.

"Yes, Hokage-sama and I'll help her adjust to the village as well." Kakashi stated as he was surprised that Naruko wanted to be friends with him of all people.

Yamato finally spoke up, "Hokage-sama, what are we going to the villagers when they start asking about her being with Kakashi?"

Both Naruko and Kakashi were thinkng about that as well.

"We will simply tell them that Kakashi saved Naruko when he was on a Class-A mission and Naruko's parents dying wish was for her to betrothed to the ninja that had saved her." Hiruzen stated.

Kakashi and Naruko were in shock to hear the Hokage to say that.

Hiruzen looked at Naruko and asked, "How old are you, Naruko?"

Naruko wrote:

 _I'm fifteen years-old, my birthday is on October 10th._

Kakashi was shocked to learn that Naruko was a year younger than him and not only that; but she also shared a birthday with his late sensei's son, Naruto. Then he handed the paper to the Hokage.

The Hokage took the paper from Kakashi and read what was on the peice of paper; he was stunned that the Princess shared the same birthday as the young Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. However, it was clear that Naruko was born before Naruto was.

"Kakashi?" Hiruzen said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said.

"No one in the village is to know that Naruko is a Princess considering that whoever had destoryed her kingdom may come after her; once they realize that she's alive." Hiruzen said.

"I understand, Hokage-sama." Kakashi stated.

Naruko wrote to Kakashi:

 _Kakashi,_

 _I'm sorry that I may be a burden to you and I would really like to be friends with you. Plus, who knows where our friendship would take us; but that's only if you want to be friends with me since I'm a complete stranger to you and your village._

 _Naruko_

Kakashi could feel the sadness rolling off Princess Naruko and he really didn't like it because like Naruto; Naruko had lost her family as well as her friends well friend. He figured that she could really use someone right now anyway. He looked at her and said, "Sure, why not."

Hiruzen looked at Yamato and said, "What I have said to Kakashi also applies to you as well Yamato. So in other words, Naruko is a S-Class secret just as Naruto Uzumaki is."

Yamato nodded to show that he understood.

Naruko opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out; however, Kakashi read her mouth movements and she was saying, 'How long do I have to stay in here?'

Kakashi looked at her and said, "Your injuries weren't exactly that bad, I assume that you'll be out of here a little bit later today."

Hiruzen and Yamato looked at Kakashi in confusion for a moment or two until Kakashi explained that even though the jitsu was in an affect he was able to read her lips.

"Oh." Hiruzen said.

Yamato was in shock.

"Hokage-sama, Kakashi is correct. Lady Naruko will be able leave here in a few minutes." The nurse said.

Naruko blinked.

Kakashi saw it and said, "I think she would just rather be called Naruko unless there is a reason to call her 'Lady Naruko'."

"Calling her 'Lady Naruko' will give her the respect since she's under the Leaf's protection right now, Kakashi." Hiruzen said.

Kakashi sighed then he felt Naruko tug on his sleeve.

Naruko mouthed, 'I don't mind being called Lady Naruko; but if you want Kakashi, can just call me Naruko.'

Kakashi sort of eye smiled at Naruko for that and said, "Thanks, Naruko."

Suddenly, they heard Naruko's stomache growl from hunger.

Naruko blushed from embarrassement.

"I guess, you're getting hungery. Once we leave here, we'll go get a bite to eat; okay, Naruko." Kakashi said.

Hiruzen looked at Yamato and said, "Yamato, why don't you start the spread of the news around the village about Naruko and Kakashi."

"Hai! Hokage-sama." Yamato said as he darted out of the room.

Kakashi sighed because he knew that his life was going to change because of this whole incceident.

Naruko wrote Kakashi another note and handed it to him.

Kakashi took the paper from Naruko and read:

 _Kakashi have faith that it will work; plus I have a feeling that I'm going to have to start living like ninja and who better than to teach me than you. I have complete faith in you even though we just met. However, I guess the clothes that I arrived in are going to have to be destoryed considering that they had the royal crest on them._

Kakashi blinked and then asked, "What was the Royal Crest?"

Naruko drew a picture of her family's royal crest then handed it to Kakashi; who was stunned to see that it was a fox wearing a crown. The interesting thing about the fox wearing the crown; the fox had nine-tails which shocked the hell out of Kakashi as well as the Hokage.

"Naruko, would care to explain as to why the nine-tails is your royal crest?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

Naruto wrote her answer and handed it to Kakashi for him and the Hokage to read.

Kakashi read it out loud:

 _The nine-tailed fox is considered the King of foxes. It is legend that he took human form and married a Princess; the Princess became his became his Queen and they had a daughter. No one knows what the daughter of the nine-tails looks like; but it is said that the daughter can sense the presance of her father and her father is aware that she must wed a silver wolf because the silver wolf is the only one that can protect the daughter of the nine-tails. Not only, will he protect her but a person that is the Princess's spirtual brother. So the legend goes._

Kakashi and the Hokage were stunned of the legend behind Princess Naruko's family's royal crest.

"Naruko, do mind if we put information about you in a special scroll that goes with Naruto Uzumaki?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto wrote her answer down then handed it to Kakashi.

Kakashi read it to the Hokage:

 _Not at all, Hokage-sama. In fact here's a special seal that is from the royal family that you can use because the seal will only let those that it deems worthy to know the information that you've put in the scroll._

From what Kakashi and Hiruzen could make of the seal symbol; it looked like a crown with the Hidden Leaf symbol in it and it was sitting a top of a fox's head. Then they both looked at Naruko for her to explain. Naruko motioned for both of the to sit and she wrote everything to explain everything about this royal seal. Kakashi and Hiruzen read as Naruko wrote out the explaination of the royal seal.

After Naruko explained everything; the doctor said that she was good to be released from the hospital and into Kakashi's care.

"The two of you be careful." Hiruzen said.

Both Kakashi and Naruko nodded.

Naruko smiled as her and Kakashi walked out of the hospital together. Kakashi told her that he was going to take her to Ichiraku's Ramen for lunch; so she can meet a few of the villagers. So they made their way to the little Ramen Stand to eat lunch considering Kakashi was going to show her around the village so she can get use to it.

So here's where the story begins...

Chapter 1

Kakashi and Naruko walked into the Ramen Stand that was owned by Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame. Teuchi waved to Kakashi and noticed that a young woman was with him and they sat down.

"Hello, Kakashi. Who's this lovely young lady with you?" Teuchi asked curiously.

Naruko blushed that the man had called her lovely.

"This is Lady Naruko Kitsune." Kakashi said softly.

"So your name name is Naruko. That's a beautiful name; let me know if Kakashi ever hurts you." Teuchi joked apparently not hearing the word 'Lady' in front of Naruko's name.

Naruko blinked in confusion.

Teuchi chuckled and said, "I'm joking, Naruko. Kakashi is one most reliable ninjas in the village. It's just a shock to see him with a beauty as you, Naruko."

Naruko blushed again.

Kakashi sighed and said, "Naruko, Teuchi likes to joke at times."

Naruko turned to look at Kakashi a little worried.

"Don't worry, Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame are good people." Kakashi said looking at Naruko.

Naruko nodded trusting Kakashi.

"So, what can I get the two of you?" Teuchi asked.

"Two Miso Ramens, please." Kakashi said.

"Sure, but is that what the young lady wants?" Teuchi asked.

Naruko smiled and nodded at Teuchi.

Teuchi noticed that Naruko trusted Kakashi enough to order for her as well; so he didn't question it.

Just then, Ayame came out from the back and saw Kakashi sitting with a young woman. Her father handed her the two bowls of Miso Ramen to give to Kakashi and the young woman.

"Is it good, Naruko?" Kakashi asked Naruko as she took a bite.

Naruko smiled and nodded.

"Why isn't she talking, Kakashi?" Ayame asked curiously.

Kakashi looked at Ayame and said, "She's still in shock from having to come with me to Konoha by her parents' dying wish that I take care of her."

"Is that true?" Ayame asked the young woman.

Naruko nodded.

Ayame's eyes went wide in shock for a few minutes and then said, "It sort of like the tale of the Little Mermaid in a way; because she probably won't talk unless she recieves true love's kiss. Like in the Disney version of the Little Mermaid. Well sort of like it any way."

Both Kakashi and Naruko blinked at that mainly because they hadn't been expecting that.

"Who is she though?" Teuchi asked.

"She's nobility of her family clan." Kakashi stated.

Teuchi and Ayame were in shock at what Kakashi had said.

Naruko took another bite of her miso ramen.

Kakashi looked at Naruko and said, "Ma...how is it, Lady Naruko?"

Naruko mouthed, 'It's good.'

"So what are you two going to do next?" Teuchi asked.

Before Kakashi answered Teuchi; they all heard, "MY ENTERNAL RIVAL, IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU IN THE COMPANY OF A YOUNG WOMAN."

Kakashi sighed at that considering that Rin had been Kakashi's first female friend and now that he was with Naruko.

Naruko realized that Kakashi wasn't exactly happy that they were interrupted by Might Guy. She decided to test Kakashi a little bit while he was distracted by Might Guy; so she snuck out of the Ramen stand. Teuchi and Ayame watched as Lady Naruko snuck out; they wondered what she was up to but they figured that she was wanting to test Kakashi for a reason. It probably to make sure that her parents trusted the right person.

"Guy, I'm here with Naruko enjoying some lunch and then I'm returning to doing my job by showing her around the village." Kakashi stated.

"Oh? Then where is the beautiful flower?" Guy asked.

Kakashi noticed that Naruko was not was there; he wondered where she had went and said, "Shit."

Guy blinked at hearing Kakashi cuss then in the matter of minutes, Kakashi paid for the lunch and dashed out in order to find Naruko.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" Guy questioned.

"That young lady is the young woman that Kakashi saved and her dying parents asked that Kakashi to take her with him." Ayame said.

"If I didn't know any better, Lady Naruko wanted to test Kakashi to make sure that her parents made a good choice in them chosing her a husband." Teuchi said.

"WHY WOULD SHE WANT TO TEST MY RIVAL? AND WHAT DO MEAN THAT THEY MADE A GOOD CHOICE FOR HER HUSBAND?" Guy asked curiously.

"Who knows exactly as to why she's testing Kakashi. However, Lady Naruko's parents chose Kakashi as her fiance well husband because he had rescued her." Teuchi said.

Guy was in shock and said, "SO THAT MEANS THAT THE YOUNG LADY IS HAVING TO ADJUST TO OUR WAYS?!"

Both Teuchi and Ayame nodded.

~Meanwhile, in the Village~

Naruko was walking around and taking in the sights of Konoha; when she came up on a little boy with blonde hair and he seemed upset. She tapped him on the shoulder which startled him a little bit.

"Who are you, lady?" The little boy asked curiously.

"My name is Lady Naruo Kitsune." Naruko mouthed to Naruto.

Naruto read her lips and noticed that no sound came out and asked, "What's wrong with you? Aren't you upset with me?"

"No, I'm not upset with you because you're a child and you've done nothing wrong. As for what's wrong with me; my voice is gone for a while, so I comunnicate by writing, moving my mouth or I talk with my hands." Naruko mouthed to Naruto.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I just recently left my bodyguard/fiance to test him a little bit." Naruko mouthed.

"Oh?" Naruto said.

"What's your name?" Naruko mouthed.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I dream of becoming Hokage one day." Naruto said.

Naruko smiled at Naruto with his bold statement.

...Some where in the village...

Kakashi was running through the village trying to find Naruko. He was trying to track her by smell but he knew he was going to need some help; so he summoned his ninja dogs well ninken. One of the nin-dogs was a pug named Pakkun.

"What do you need, boss?" Pakkun asked curiously.

"I need help in finding a young lady friend." Kakashi said regretting it immedately.

"Boss, you mean that you've finally found a mate?!" The ninken said in unison.

"No comment." Kakashi said, "Just help me find her."

Pakkun and the others started to get started. Kakashi went with Pakkun in order to find Naruko.

"Boss, would you take this woman as your mate that we are looking for?" Pakkun asked curiously.

"I don't know. I have a job to do while she's here; plus it's an order of the Hokage, she's to live with me while she's here." Kakashi stated.

"May be, the Hokage thinks that you two are to be destined for each other?" Pakkun suggested.

"Right now, she and I are friends." Kakashi stated aware of what Pakkun had just said.

Pakkun put his nose to the ground and started sniffing then said, "I found her boss and she's in trouble."

Kakashi didn't like the sound of that for some reason.

...Back with Naruko and Naruto...

The villagers were shocked to see a young woman talking with Naruto and they wondered who she was. Naruko sensed some danger out of the blue and wrapped her arms around Naruto giving him a hug as well as using herself to shield Naruto from the attack by the villagers as they were throwing things at the two of them. Naruto was stunned that Naruko was putting herself in danger for him. The villagers were stunned that the young woman was protecting the child that was a monster/demon. They continued throwing things and Naruto began to cry because this young woman was protecting him; plus she was cut and bruised by the things that the villagers were throwing that was meant for him.

Suddenly, the was a dog growling at the villagers along with a silver-haired young man who appeared to be upset.

"Kakashi, why are you here?" A villager asked.

"The young woman that you're attacking happens to be nobility as well as my fiance." Kakashi stated not believing that he had just said that.

Naruto was in shock that Naruko was to marry this silver-haired guy that the villagers were calling Kakashi.

The villagers were stunned that someone of noble birth was to marry the legndary Copy-nin; which meant that the rumors were true that had been spreading around the village.

Kakashi turned from the villagers while Pakkun and the others growled at the villagers to stay away.

"Lady Naruko, are you okay?" Kakashi asked.

Naruko nodded, but revealed who she had been protecting.

Kakashi was shocked to see that it was Naruto Uzumaki that he had been secretly watching over on the orders of the 3rd Hokage. Then he began to wonder about the legend that Naruko had told him and the 3rd Hokage about the royal seal that she had given the 3rd Hokage. He started to put it altogether and realized that Naruko was actually the daughter of the nine-tails fox which meant that he was the wolf because he was fully aware that his family descendants of the wolf. He probably figured that Naruko offered friendship with him so he didn't feel like he was being forced into his role.

"Naruko?" Kakashi said.

Naruko looked up at Kakashi.

"Don't leave my side again, okay." Kakashi said softly to her.

Naruko nodded.

"Let's get Naruto out of here. Come on, guys." Kakashi said to Naruko as well as to his Ninken.

Naruko mouthed to Kakahi crying as they started to leave, 'I don't know why they call Naruto a monster; but the only monsters that I see are the villagers because they are mistreating a child. He doesn't understand why they hate him. Whatever his burden his; it will make strong because he has people that secretly care for him.'

Kakashi sliently agreed with Naruko. Kakashi's ninken followed Kakashi and Naruko who was carrying Naruto. The ninken kept the villagers away from their boss and Lady Naruko as well as Naruto. Kakashi had Pakkun to deliver something to the Hokage while they headed to the hospital, but before he sent Pakkun with the scroll; he also whispered into Pakkun's ear to tell the Hokage a personal message from him as well.

The villagers were completely stunned that the copy-nin was engaged to a noble woman and not only that; they had attacked her because she had been protecting Naruto.

~Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower~

Hiruzen had seen everything that had happen in the crystal ball. He was shocked that Naruko had protected Naruto almost as like he was family to her. He also had decided to summon Inoichi and Shikaku. Just then Pakkun appeared before him and he was curious as to why he was hear.

"What do you need, Pakkun?" Hiruzen asked.

Pakkun dropped the scroll that he had in his mouth and said, "Kakashi, told me to give you this new information that he discovered about Lady Naruko and said that it should be put into the protective scroll."

Hiruzen blinked and wondered what Kakashi figured out about Lady Naruko. Then he turned to Pakkun and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Hokage-sama. Also, Kakashi says that he might end up being very protect of Naruko as well as Naruto right now as well as later down the road." Pakkun said.

"Why do you say that, Pakkun?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

"Kakashi says that after this inciednet that he felt like growling at the villagers for harming Lady Naruko and Naruto which means that his inner wolf may have started to kick in then he suddenly has reffered to a legend that Lady Naruko had told the two of you as well as Yamato." Pakkun said.

Hiruzen was shocked to hear this. Then Pakkun left after the delivery and headed back to the hospital.

Hiruzen opened the scroll to see what Kakashi had written:

 _Hokage-sama,_

 _I know that there is age difference between myself and Princess Naruko until the time is right; I will remain her friend and see where our friendship will lead. However, I have just figured out that Princess Naruko is the daughter of the nine-tails bijju. The very nine-tails that is housed within Naruto which I'm guessing makes Naruko and Naruto like spiritual sybilings in a strange sense. You were correct to put her in S-Class secret like Naruto. Trust me, my inner wolf is starting to feel like Naruko can't leave my side no matter what. However, I will not force her into a situation that she would be uncomfortable with. So I'll stick with friendship for now; but there is a point in which I might start growling with Danzo around and I'm sure that Naruko may do the same thing. I'm still trying to figure out why Naruko doesn't trust him but I think that I'm getting clues from her._

 _Kakashi Hatake_

Hiruzen was shocked to learn that Naruko Kitsune was the Princess that was the daughter of the nine-tails. So he did put the contents of the scroll that Kakashi wrote in the scroll with the special seal that Naruko had given him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hiruzen said.

Inoichi and Shikaku entered.

"You wanted to see us, Hokage-sama?" Inoichi asked.

"Yes, I want you to enter the mind of Lady Naruko Kitsune and Kakashi has to come with you as well." Hiruzen said.

"Why does Kakashi have to come?" Inoichi asked curiously.

"His inner wolf is starting to take over because he feels like he has to protect Naruko at all costs especially now." Hiruzen said.

Both Shikaku and Inoichi were shocked to hear that.

"What happened?" Shikaku asked.

"The villagers tried to attack Naruto and Naruko protected him with her ending up getting her hurt along with Naruto." Hiruzen said.

"Are you saying that Lady Naruko was injuried?" Inoichi questioned.

Hiruzen nodded.

"I'll go get Kakashi and his lady." Shikaku stated.

"They're at the hospital because Kakashi decided to take both Naruto and Naruko there for them to get checked out." Hiruzen said.

"Okay, how troublesome." Shikaku said as he walked out of the Hokage's office.

~In the Konoha hospital~

Kakashi was in the room with Naruko and Naruto was standing beside him. The nurse and doctor were helping Naruko. Kakashi let out low growl when he smelt Danzo coming in their direction that motioned for Naruto get with Naruko immedately. Naruto didn't argue but did as Kakashi silently told him to do. The nurse and the doctor were the same nurse and doctor that tended to Naruko earlier that day and the had sworn to secretce by the Hokage.

Danzo entered the room and he saw Naruko sitting up in a hospital bed messing with a flower, Naruto was standing beside the bed and Kakashi standing in front of him. He didn't understand why Kakashi was protecting both of them. However, before Danzo could approach them; Shikaku entered the room and said, "Kakashi, the Hokage wishes to see you, Lady Naruko and Naruto; once they are both released from the hospital."

Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"Kakashi, they are completely ready to leave with you and Mr. Nara now." The doctor said noticing the tension in the room.

"Okay." Kakashi said going to help Naruko while Naruto smiled at him and helped.

Shikaku was stunned that Naruto helped Kakashi with Lady Naruko as they decided to walk out the door. Shikaku watched a few minutes before following them and he noticed that Danzo picked up the flower that Lady Naruko had been holding. He watched as Danzo sniffed the flower and watched as Danzo went unconcaunious that stunned him.

"What just happened?" Shikaku asked.

"That's a 'forget me not' flower; although I noticed that Lady Naruko was using charakra for some reason." The nurse said.

"We'll keep Danzo here just to see if he is okay." The doctor said.

Shikaku nodded then went after Kakashi and the others.

~Back at the Hokage Tower~

Inoichi had everything setup to travel into the mind of Lady Naruko when they arrived.

"Remeber, you're going to have to assure Kakashi that she'll be okay." Hiruzen said to Inoichi.

"I understand, Hokage-sama." Inoichi stated.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Hiruzen said.

Kakashi, Lady Naruko and Naruto entered the Hokage's office followed by Shikaku.

"Lady Naruko?" Inoichi said.

Naruko looked at the blonde haired male and she believed that he might be Inoichi Yamanaka which meant that the black haired man that came and got them must have been Shikaku Nara.

"With Kakashi's permission; we are going to look into your mind to make sure that you won't harm the village. " Inoichi stated.

Naruko took a peice of paper and wrote down then handed it to Inoichi and he read it out loud since privacy barriers were up at the Hokage's request

:

 _Like safety precaution? Well, I'm okay with it and I'm sure that Kakashi is as well. Kakashi puts the protection of his village first. I'm assuming that Mr. Nara is wondering what happened with Danzo when he smelled the flower known as the 'Forget Me Not' it was defense jitsu to protect those that I care about; so basically, Danzo forgot that he even met me and what he knew before the Hokage called you and Mr. Nara. However, I did hear Kakashi growl it was a warning growl to Danzo. I can't really explain everything but I'm sure that you'll understand when you see my memories._

Kakashi was shocked that he had given a warning growl to Danzo.

Shikaku was shocked that Naruko had used a jitsu on Danzo for him to forget her.

"Naruko, I think means that the jitsu makes Danzo forget what he knew about her earlier and only knows that she's of nobility status and Kakashi's betrothed; am I right, Naruko." Hiruzen said.

Naruko nodded.

Inoichi and Shikaku began hooking Naruko up where they along with the Hokage could see Naruko's memories after Kakashi gave them the go ahead. They decided to enter while Kakashi and Naruto were on the sidelines.

 _~Inside Naruko's mind~_

 _The three men found themselves in a beautiful palace; they managed to walk around until they saw a young woman of 15 standing with a man of 23 from what they could tell._

 _"Princess Naruko, there is something that you must know." The young man said._

 _"What's that, Roka?" Naruko asked._

 _"Your father, the King is actually the nine-tailed fox. We don't know where he is but your mother loved him very much. Also, you are to marry a silver haired wolf from a hidden leaf village. Your father knew that you would meet this silver haired wolf; but he wasn't exactly sure when." Roka said._

 _"This silver wolf, how will I know him?" Naruko asked._

 _"Just trust your fox like instincts but you must leave the palace and never return because it's not safe for you anymore." Roka said._

 _"What do you mean, Roka?" Naruko asked._

 _"Your mother is dead; she was killed by her evil sister. Your father suggested a hidden village known as the Hidden Leaf for you to run to should you ever be in danger which you are now. Go to the hidden leaf village. I will place a jitsu where you won't be able to talk until you are kissed by the silver wolf." Roka said._

 _Naruko nodded._

 _"Princess, I was once a member of the Hidden Leaf Village many years ago when it was first created; however, I was young when I was found by your father and he asked that I train you in the way of the ninja as best as I could when you were four. I'm sure the silver wolf would be able to help you more with ninja training. Now, go my princess and be safe." Roka said, "I've also taught you the ninja ways against your parents wishes. Alothough, I'm sure that your father wouldn't be against it; but I do know that a silver wolf will protect you and you'll know him when you see him."_

 _Naruko nodded and ran out of the palace and only turned around once to see her kingdom to go up in smoke._

 _They watched as the princess was running through the forest and was being followed by some people; however, what surprised them was that there a group of foxes with her. They watched as the princess was using charakra along with jitsu to keep the enemy away._

 _'Oh, great. I'm going to have to use the transport jitsu now.' Naruko thought to herself and made the hand signs._

 _Then the scene shifted to the training field 5 where Kakashi and Yamato were training and there was a golden light that appeared in front of Kakashi and Yamato. They noticed that Yamato and Kakashi were in shock seeing a young woman in front of them._

 _"What the heck?" Kakashi said._

 _"Where did she come?" Yamato questioned._

 _"I don't know but we better get her to the hospital." Kakashi stated._

 _...Konoha Hospital..._

 _The three men watched everything that was going on in the hospital. They watched as Kakashi stayed by Naruko while Yamato had went to go get the Hokage. Shikaku and Inoichi watched the young woman's reaction to Danzo when he had entered the room with the Hokage; they noticed that she hid behind Kakashi as if she trusted him from the start. They watched as Kakashi was trying to calm Naruko down because she was trembling in fear of Danzo._

 _Then the scene shifted to the previous scene in the hospital where Naruko was back in the hospital and Kakashi along with Naruto were in the room with her this time. They heard Kakashi growl lowly and motioned Naruto to go stand with Naruko. They watched as Naruko was fiddling with a flower. They also watched as a nurse noticed how Kakashi was reacting but didn't say a thing. They also saw where Shikaku had seen Danzo take a whif of the flower then passed out._

They exited Naruko's mind and was surprised what they had seen.

Naruko fainted once all the mind reader was removed from her and Kakashi rushed to her side immedately to stop her from hitting the floor. Naruto followed Kakashi automatically.

"That was shocking." Inoichi stated.

"No wonder, Lady Naruko is considered an S-Class secret like Naruto." Shikaku stated quietly to himself.

Naruto looked at Kakashi worriedly and asked, "Is she okay?"

Kakashi looked back at Naruto and answered, "Yes, she's just a little bit tired which I can't really blame her after the day that she has had."

Hiruzen was watching Kakashi interacting with Naruto as well as Naruko and noticed that they were acting like a family. He was amazed that Kakashi's inner wolf was coming out so suddenly and protecting both Naruko and Naruto; plus the fact that Naruko was the daughter of the nine-tails that resided inside Naruto which may have made sense as to why she had protected Naruto.

~Time Skip ( 4 years later: Kakashi 20 and Naruto 19, Naruto 5)~

Kakashi and Naruko were both Jounin now; however, Naruko was a medic-nin Jounin rank while Kakashi was Jounin rank. They were heading to the Hokage's office because they had just walked Naruto to the Ninja Academy which had surprised the instructors that weren't really aware of what was going on with the expection of Iruka Umino; who was one of the trusted few with the information about Naruko and Kakashi as well as Naruto.

"Yo, Iruka." Kakashi said.

"Hello, Kakashi and Naruko." Iruka said.

"We decided to bring Naruto today." Kakashi said.

"I see that." Iruka said.

The other students noticed that two Jounin were with Naruto and they wondered what was going on.

Naruko mouthed something to Naruto and Naruto just nodded giving Naruko a hug then with a smile, he ran off to join the others.

"Iruka, Naruko and I have to see the Hokage for a mission. We'll be back as soon as we can unless something goes wrong." Kakashi said.

Naruko jabbed Kakashi in the ribs.

Kakashi held his chest and realized what he said then looked at Naruko and said, "Sorry, Naruko but you know we're not sure what'll happen during this mission."

'Have faith, Silver Wolf' Naruko mouthed to him.

Iruka blinked then questioned, "Silver Wolf?"

"Naruko calls me that a lot lately and I'm not exactly sure why." Kakashi stated.

Naruko just shook her head in disbelief then punch him in the shoulder.

"Geez, Naruko." Kakashi said rubbing his shoulder.

Iruka chuckled because he was amazed at how much Naruko and Kakashi acted like husband and wife already.

Naruko raised an eyebrow when she heard Iruka chuckled.

Kakashi noticed Naruko's expression then looked at Iruka and said, "What's so funny, Iruka?"

"You and Naruko act like a married couple." Iruka stated.

Naruko made a facial expression that Kakashi knew that it was her highly amused expression.

"Well, Naruko and I have been living together since we were teenagers. Not to mention, she calls me pervert every now and then because I read Icha Icha Paradise Series." Kakashi mumbled.

Iruka's eyes went wide with shock at learning that.

'Iruka, don't worry. We were in separate rooms in the apartment.' Naruko mouthed.

Iruka just nodded.

"Well, Naruko, I guess we better be going to see what the Hokage wants." Kakashi stated.

Naruko nodded.

Kakashi and Naruto were on their way to the Hokage's office; but Kakashi couldn't help but think about what Iruka had said.

"Naruko, may I ask you something?" Kakashi said.

Naruko nodded.

"Would you marry someone like me?" Kakashi asked.

Naruko nodded yes.

"Why?" Kakashi questioned.

Naruko wrote her answer on a peice of paper then handed it to Kakashi.

Kakashi took the peice of paper from Naruko and read it to himself:

 _Kakashi,_

 _I would marry you because you are the only that actually stole my heart since I first met you; regardless what happened in your past. I figure that you'll tell me about it when you feel ready and besides I would never rush you into anything. I lived with you long enough to know that you enjoy the Icha Icha Paradise Series and that you like quoting it at times in the most well at the weirdest times. However, that doesn't bother me like it use to and besides you blush when you get to a certain part in the book like your having a sexual fanasty about someone which is amusing at times._

 _Naruko_

Kakashi blanched well choked because his sexual fanasty usually involved her and him in similar situations as the main characters in the Icha Icha Paradise Series.

Naruko raised an eyebrow when she heard Kakashi make a choking noise.

As they were walking to the Hokage's Tower; Kakashi decided to retreat into his mind but stayed alert.

 _~Kakashi's Mindscape~_

 _Kakashi was in a wooded area and he wondered where he was._

 _ **'So you come to finally see me, pup.' A voice said.**_

 _'Who are you?' Kakashi asked._

 _ **'I'm your inner wolf and my name is Silver. Your mate to be calls you 'Silver Wolf' Silver because of your hair and Wolf because of your family descendt. I sort of took over when you were sixteen for a few minutes because I knew that our soon to be mate didn't trust that Danzo guy.' Silver said.**_

 _'So basically, I was already had feelings for Naruko but I was not sure about them until I got to know her better?' Kakashi questioned._

 _ **'Actually, pup, you fell in love with her at first sight and the same happened to her. However, she didn't want you to feel the relationship was forced on you so she decided to give you friendship first so the two of you could get to know each other.' Silver said.**_

 _'I suppose that would make sense.' Kakashi stated._

 _ **'Well, she has lived with us since she was 15. Also, she does tend to worry about us a lot like a mate/wife would and not mention that she's gotten use to us reading that book.' Sliver stated.**_

 _'That's true but I still start having those sexual fanasty with her and it's embarrassing because I don't know if she feels the same way well I didn't know until now anyway.' Kakashi stated._

 _ **'Mate is calling.' Silver stated, 'Well, mate is shaking us.'**_

 _~Back to Reality~_

Naruko was shaking Kakashi a little and he became himself again.

"What is it, Naruko?" Kakashi asked.

'Are you okay, Kakashi?' Naruko mouthed.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something." Kakashi stated.

'Oh.' Naruko mouthed.

Then they had finally reached Hokage Tower and went in well Kakashi grabbed Naruko and made his way to the window while Iruka decided to use the door.

...The Hokage's office...

Hiruzen was sitting at his desk when he heard a knock on his window. He looked up from his desk to see Kakashi carrying Naruko in his arms; he couldn't help but blink a couple of times then he got up from his desk to let them in. He was surprised that it looked like Kakashi was carrying his bride over the threshhold with the exception that it was a window; which made the Hokage smile.

Kakashi was wondering what the Hokage was smiling about while he carried Naruko into the room.

"Kakashi, you and Naruko will go undercover as a newly married couple on this mission; however, we have to make it a real marriage between the two of you. Iruka will be going as the brother-in-law." Hiruzen said.

"I understand, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said.

Iruka stood there in shock that he was going to witness the marriage between Kakashi and Naruko.

Naruko was surprised that Kakashi was going to go along with this and if he was then so would she.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Hiruzen said.

To Kakashi's and Naruko's surprise it was Asuma Sarutobi which was the 3rd Hokage's son entering the room.

"Hokage-sama, I don't know why you sent me to the jewelry store to get a set of wedding rings?" Asuma questioned.

"It's because Kakashi and Naruko are going to be married right now before they go on an undercover mission as a married couple; so if anyone checks to see if they are a real married couple then they would have marriage papers to prove it." Hiruzen said, "Naruko, why don't you go get into a wedding kimono."

Naruko nodded but then she gathered up her chakara then blew it out of her hand and it swirled around the room; as she went to go change into a beautiful wedding kimono.

Kakashi had seen what Naruko had done and was surprised that he accidentally summoned his ninken.

The ninken popped up and they were wearing little formal kimonos for males.

Hurizen was surprised by this then he saw that Kakashi was in shock for some reason; he turned to see Naruko coming towards them in a beautiful white kimono that the royal crest on it.

"Um...dad, the same crest is on Kakashi's kimono." Asuma whispered to the Hokage.

Hiruzen noticed what his son was talking about; there was a reason that he was going ahead and marrying Kakashi and Naruko and that was because he wondered if Kakashi was capable of breaking the jitsu that was on Naruko.

Both Naruko and Kakashi turned to the Hokage.

"I guess we'll to rush this a bit." Hiruzen said, "Kakashi Hatake, do you take Princess Naruko Kitsune as your wife?"

Asuma was surprised to his father call Lady Naruko, 'Princess Naruko'.

"I do." Kakashi said.

Hiruzen looked at Naruko and said, "Naruko, do you take Kakashi Hatake of the Hatake Clan as your husband?"

Naruko mouthed, 'I do.'

"I now pronounnce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Kakashi actually took off his mask to kiss Naruko; but he did it with passion. As Kakashi was kissing Naruko; Naruko the passionate love behind the kiss then Naruko felt the jitsu break because of the passion of the kiss from Kakashi.

They broke a part to breathe. Naruko let out a gasp of air and so did Kakashi once they broke from the kiss.

Hiruzen was waiting with his son, Asuma standing behind him.

Naruko looked at Kakashi then said, "Kakashi, you can fix your mask."

"Naruko, you spoke and your voice sounds so soothing." Kakashi said fixing his mask back.

While Hiruzen and Asuma were standing there stunned with shock as well as Iruka.

Naruko giggled and said, "You broke the jitsu, Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled well eye smiled and said, "Well, I'm glad that I was able to break the jitsu because I wondered what your voice would sound like."

Naruko smiled at Kakashi and said, "I'm glad that I can have normal conversation with you finally."

Hiruzen glad to see that Kakashi was happy to hear Naruko's voice finally and so was he because it was becoming tiring to read Naruko's writing.

"The two of you need to return to Kakashi's apartment pack for your mission." Hiruzen said then turned to Iruka, "Do you wish to go on the mission, Iruka?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" both Kakashi and Naruko said.

Iruka looked at the Hokage and said, "No, because I'm sure that they are going to talk with each other among other things."

Hiruzen watched as they both went out the window and sighed.

"Dad, what's going on?" Asuma asked curiously.

"Naruko is a S-Class secret like Naruto is because she is the daughter of the Nine-tails Bijju who is also known as the King of Foxes. Kakashi is the wolf that can protect her as well as Naruto because Naruto houses her father and is like a little brother to Naruko. Kakashi has already been the protective of them for a while." Hiruzen said.

Asuma was shocked to learn all of this and asked, "Who else knows about this, dad?"

"Myself, Naruto, Iruka Umino, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka and you as well as whoever else they trusted. However, Naruko showed me a seal that can protect all the S-Class of information on her and Naruto; she told me that the seal will only let the one that is trustworthy of the information enough to learn it." Hiruzen said.

"Um, dad...when Kakashi and Naruko left did you notice that the Royal Crest and the Crest of the Hatake Clan merged together?" Asuma questioned.

"It did?" Hiruzen said.

"Yes and under the new crest it said '*Fokkusu to Okami no Ozoku'. I don't even know what that means." Asuma said.

Hiruzen looked up the words and said, "It means 'Royal Family of the Fox and the Wolf'

"Are you really sending them on a mission, dad?" Asuma questioned.

"Yes and no." Hiruzen said.

"What do you mean?" Asuma asked.

"I want them to see what Kumogakure is up to and possibly get them to become an allie for us; but I think it was time for them to be married." Hiruzen stated.

Asuma was confused and then his father started to explain everything.

Iruka cleared his throat to let the Hokage know that he was still there and said, "I'll return to the academy to teach class and Naruto is there."

~Kakashi's Apartment~

Naruko and Kakashi started packing up their gear for their mission. Even though they had went on missions together before; this was going to be their first together as husband and wife.

Kakashi chuckled at the thought of how Iruka was going to react to Naruko speaking with sound.

"What's so funny, Silver Wolf?" Naruko questioned.

"Well, Vixen, I was thinking of Iruka's reaction to hearing you talk." Kakashi stated.

Naruko giggled and said, "In a way, I think that Naruto had a feeling that we were together in a sense. So imagine how he'll react to know that we are married."

"He'll probably feel bad that he wasn't there." Naruko said.

"Then I guess we'll do another wedding." Kakashi stated.

Naruko wrote something down on a sunflower petal.

Kakashi knew what Naruko was doing because she was the only one was able to write on leaves, flowe petals and even tree bark. He knew that she was letting Naruto know that they would be gone for a while and that they would be back soon. Naruko even taught him how to do it over the years that they had been living together since it was part of her heritage as a Princess; he had to admit though that he had been shocked that she was going to teach him how to do it. He watched as Naruko finished up the note and signed it as Wolf and Vixen because he and Naruko were called that since the were both Jounin rank now. He had taught Naruko a lot more about being a ninja even though she had been taught by her bodyguard/friend in her palace before it was burned to the ground and in return she had taught him a few things.

They finished packing their things for this mission and Naruko sent the message to Naruto so he wouldn't worry about them. Kakashi knew that Naruto considered Naruko a sister and Naruko considered Naruto as a little brother.

They left the village at noon and to make to the village that the Hokage had suggested for them to check out.

...At the Ninja Acamdey...

Naruto was sitting on the swing because he was thinking about why one of his senseis hated him so much; when he noticed a sunflower petal drop in front of him. The sunflower petal had writing on it and he knew that it was from his sister, Naruko.

Naruto read it to himself:

 _Naruto,_

 _Wolf and I will be out of the village for a while for a mission. Try to behave while we are gone and we'll try to be back as soon as we can. Remember, just be yourself and try to do your best because Wolf and I believe in you even if some of the people don't. We know that you are smart and that you have a huge heart; plus even though some people don't realize it you care about the village. They don't understand the burden that you carry and they will probably never understand that because they refuse to get to know you._

 _We will see you once we get back; just remember that Wolf and I consider you family._

 _Vixen and Wolf_

Naruto knew that the Hokage had sent them on a mission for reason. He knew who Wolf and Vixen were but would never tell anyone because they were family to him. He watched as the sunflower petal disappeared. He wondered if Naruko and Kakashi would ever get married even if they got married in secret; he would be happy for them because they did act like a married couple at times.

"Naruto?" A male voice said.

Naruto turned to see Iruka-Sensei approaching him.

"Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto said.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Iruka asked.

"Two of the people that are like family to me are gone on a mission." Naruto stated.

Iruka realized that Naruto was referring to Kakashi and Naruko because Naruto had known them since he was little. In fact, he had heard that Naruko had protected Naruto from the villagers and that Kakashi had protected them both ; even heard that Kakashi had growled at Danzo for some odd reason when Naruto and Naruko were in the hospital.

"They'll be back, Naruto." Iruka said.

"I know, but I hope that they are careful." Naruto said.

"One thing that I know about those two; is that they always manage to come back in one peice. Besides, Naruko keeps Kakashi on his toes at all times." Iruka said.

"That's true especially when they sparred with each other." Naruto said.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"I would watch them spar with each other and Naruko-nee was constantly using jitsus that she knew and that Kakashi-Sensei knew." Naruto stated.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" Iruka questioned.

"Naruko-nee called Kakashi that because Kakashi was helping her train." Naruto said.

"Oh?" Iruka said.

Iruka and Naruto continued to talk with each other.

~With Kakashi and Naruko~

Kakashi and Naruko were traveling and keeping an eye out for danger as they were traveling. They decided to make camp inside a cave for a while.

"Kakashi?" Naruko said.

"Yes, Naruko?" Kakashi said.

"Did you get the feeling that the Hokage wasn't exactly telling us everything?" Naruko asked.

"You think that he rushed us into marriage for some reason?" Kakashi questioned.

"A little bit." Naruko said.

"Then I'm not the only one feeling that way either." Kakashi stated.

"Why would he do it then?" Naruko asked.

"He probably had his reasons." Kakashi said.

Kakashi decided that he would get everything set up for the night while Naruko was getting dinner ready. However, he wasn't expecting to pick up a scent that was sweet.

 _...Kakashi's Mindscape..._

 _ **'Mate will be going into heat soon.' Silver said.**_

 _Kakashi went into shock at that and said, 'We're married.'_

 _ **'By human standards but you'll have mate by the standards of wolves and foxes.' Silver said.**_

 _'What do you mean?' Kakashi asked._

 _ **'You'll have to make love to her. In other words, your sexual fanatsies will have to become a reality.' Silver said.**_

 _'I don't know. I mean she says that she loves me but I want to hear it from herself now that I know her voice is so beautiful.' Kakashi said._

 _ **'Well the two of you are in a den together.' Silver suggested.**_

 _'Just what are you suggesting?' Kakashi questioned._

 _ **'Make her completely yours by giving her the mating mark of your clan.' Silver said.**_

 _'Only if I hear it from her own mouth.' Kakashi said._

 _ **'Fine. However, her father won't let her become pregnanet until the right time because he is fully aware of what will happen very soon after all he is the King of foxes and Naruko is his daughter after all.' Silver said.**_

 _'That sounds good because I don't think we would be able to start a family right now. I don't know if I would be a good father even if Naruko and I did have kids.' Kakashi said._

 _~Back to reality~_

Naruko noticed that Kakashi was lost in thought which meant that Kakashi was talking with his inner wolf about something. She knew that Kakashi was her Alpha and he was always going to be her Alpha. So she said, "Kakashi?"

Kakashi snapped out of his thought and said, "What is it, Naruko?"

"I have something to tell you, Kakashi." Naruko said.

"What's that?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"I fell in love with you from the first time I saw you. I wanted to offer you friendship first because I was scared that if out right told you that I was in love with you that I would scare you away. Plus, I wanted us to get to know each other more than anything and not force anything. I'm sorry that the jitsu caused problems where I couldn't tell you anything unless that it was writing it down, talking with my hands or just moving my lips." Naruko said.

Kakashi was stunned that Naruko really did love him with all of heart just as he did her. However, it broke him to hear her sound so sad as she telling him this.

"To be honest, I've never been in love before and I didn't want to chase away the person that I fell in love with away." Naruo said.

Kakashi found himself walking towards her and once he was next to her; he wrapped his arms around her.

Naruko gasped as she felt Kakashi's arms around her and said quietly, "Kakashi?"

Kakashi growled quietly in her ear, "Tonight, Vixen this Wolf is making you his mate the traditional way since we found a den to do so."

Naruko breathed as smelled Kakashi's scent and aroused by her that she said, "I'm ready to be your's completely, Wolf. After all, you are the only that can have me."

Kakashi smiled at that and said, "We'll eat first then get ready for the mating ritual of our animal instincts...hm?"

"Okay, wolf." Naruko said.

Kakashi decided to fix his and Naruko's plate then said to Naruko, "Would you believe me if I said that I've felt the same way since we first met each other?"

Naruko nodded.

So Kakashi and Naruko talked while they were eating their dinner; they were enjoying their conversation well their first conversation as husband and wife.

~Meanwhile, back at the Village~

Naruto had been pulling his pranks like painting the Hokage Momument along with a few others. However, when Iruka-Sensei got hurt protecting him from that Misuki guy or whatever his name was; he realized that he was going to have to take the academy seriously especially if he was ever to reach the ninja rank like Naruko-nee and Kakashi. He graduated from the Academy and was taking his picture for his ninja licence; after he had to deal with the traitor known as Mizuki and save Iruka-sensei.

He was now sitting before the 3rd Hokage over the picture.

"Naruto, you will retake the picture." Hiruzen said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"You need a decent picture." Hiruzen said.

Naruto did the hand signs and appeared before the Hokage in a female form and said,"Please Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen was in shock that he started having a nosebleed from the shock. Then he came around and said, "So that's the sexy jitsu."

"Yeah, but I created it to cheer up Naruko-nee because she was always down." Naruto said.

"I see." Hiruzen said.

"It also wouldn't surprise me if Kakashi-Sensei marries Naruko-nee." Naruto said.

"Why is that, Naruto? And why do you go ahead and call Kakashi, Kakashi-Sensei?" Hiruzen asked.

"I call Kakashi, sensei already because he and Naruko-nee were teaching me some basic ninja skills." Naruko said, "As for Kakashi-Sensei and Naruko-nee getting married; they always seemed like a married couple to me any way."

"Really?" Hiruzen said.

"Yeah, because Kakashi-sensei would quote from the orange book that he reads constantly and she would slap him silly." Naruto said.

Before Hiruzen could respond; both Naruto and Hiruzen heard, "Hey gramps, I want to be the Hokage."

Naruto watched as a little kid came into the room with a very long blue scarf and he tripped over the scarf.

"Hey who tripped me?" The kid said then he saw Naruto, "You tripped me!"

"I didn't trip you." Naruto said.

Then the ninja that Naruto heard Naruko call shades entered the room and said, "Honorable grandson, it's time for your lessons."

"I don't want to." The kid said.

Naruto looked confused.

"Naruto, this is my grandson, Konohamaru." Hiruzen said.

Naruto just nodded.

Shades as Naruko had called him said, "Honorable grandson, do not talk with him."

Hiruzen sighed but knew the name that Naruko went by and said, "If the Fire Blossom Kitsune or Firey Kitsune as she referred as more thean the other one was here; I'm sure she would not take litely at what you just said."

The one that Naruko called Shades gulped.

"Not to mention, that the Silver Wolf will or would agree with her." Hiruzen said.

Shades gulped again because Shades knew of two Jounin that the Hokage was referring to were dangerous.

Naruto was surprised that Naruko and Kakshi scared the hell out of this guy then again he has seen how scary they can be at times. He remembered how scary Naruko was when he had gotten hurt by those women ninja that Naruko, Kakashi and Iruka had saved him from.

Naruto walked out of the Hokage's office and decided to take a walk through the village fully aware that he was being followed.

~Back with Kakashi and Naruko~

Kakashi and Naruko finished their dinner; then Kakashi decided to make their bedding a little bit more comfortable since they were planning to mate. He created two shadow clones to help in the process while Naruko was cleaning everything up as well as putting it up.

Naruko had finished putting things away and was stunned to see how Kakashi had everything set up for them to do the mating ritual. She was amazed at comfortable it looked that she turned to Kakashi just as his shadow clones disspelled and said, "Kakashi, it's amazing."

"Glad you love it, Naruko." Kakashi stated.

"I'm guessing that we need to let our inner selves take over for this then?" Naruko questioned.

Kakashi just nodded just as his inner wolf took him over and said as he started undressing, _**'Do not fear me, Vixen. I will be gentle.'**_

Naruko let her inner fox takeover and said blushing, **'I don't fear you, Silver Wolf and thank you for starting out gentle with me.'**

Kakashi turned to Naruko and said as Silver, _**'Vixen, you must also undress for the ritual.'**_

Naruko looked at Kakashi blushing at seeing how sexy as well as handsome looked naked then answered as Vixen, **'I understand, Silver. I'm trying to figure out if we are doing this in human form or animal form?'**

 _ **'If you wish, mate, we will do it both ways.'**_ Kakashi said as Silver.

Naruko as Vixen nodded in understanding and said, **'May we try both ways, Alpha?'**

Kakashi was stunned that Naruko had just called him her 'Alpha' considering that he really was an Alpha wolf and the last of his family; then he said, _**'As you wish, my mate.'**_ Kakashi shifted into his wolf form in front of Naruko and she was amazed by his silver fur and his mismatched eyes revealed.

Naruko stripped finally then shifted into her fox form.

Kakashi was stunned at how beautiful Naruko's fox form was. She golden blonde fur with red tips on her ears as well as on some parts of her fur to let him know where her hair was when they turned back into their human form; in order to some more fun then to go to sleep.

 ***Google Translator***

Japanese

*Fokkusu to okami no ozoku = Royal Family of the Fox and the Wolf


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

[Author's note: Chapter 2 revised. Also, once again, I'm letting you know that this fanfic will sort of follow along the lines of the managa/anime sometimes but not all the time. Sorry for not explaining a little bit better.]

 _Recap:_

 _Naruko had finished putting things away and was stunned to see how Kakashi had everything set up for them to do the mating ritual. She was amazed at comfortable it looked that she turned to Kakashi just as his shadow clones disspelled and said, "Kakashi, it's amazing."_

 _"Glad you love it, Naruko." Kakashi stated._

 _"I'm guessing that we need to let our inner selves take over for this then?" Naruko questioned._

 _Kakashi just nodded just as his inner wolf took him over and said as he started undressing,_ _ **'Do not fear me, Vixen. I will be gentle.'**_

 _Naruko let her inner fox takeover and said blushing,_ _ **'I don't fear you, Silver Wolf and thank you for starting out gentle with me.'**_

 _Kakashi turned to Naruko and said as Silver,_ _ **'Vixen, you must also undress for the ritual.'**_

 _Naruko looked at Kakashi blushing at seeing how sexy as well as handsome looked naked then answered as Vixen,_ _ **'I understand, Silver. I'm trying to figure out if we are doing this in human form or animal form?'**_

 _ **'If you wish, mate, we will do it both ways.'**_ _Kakashi said as Silver._

 _Naruko as Vixen nodded in understanding and said,_ _ **'May we try both ways, Alpha?'**_

 _Kakashi was stunned that Naruko had just called him her 'Alpha' considering that he really was an Alpha wolf and the last of his family; then he said,_ _ **'As you wish, my mate.'**_ _Kakashi shifted into his wolf form in front of Naruko and she was amazed by his silver fur and his mismatched eyes revealed._

 _Naruko stripped finally then shifted into her fox form._

 _Kakashi was stunned at how beautiful Naruko's fox form was. She golden blonde fur with red tips on her ears as well as on some parts of her fur to let him know where her hair was when they turned back into their human form; in order to have some more fun then to go to sleep._

Kakashi and Naruko were in their animal form then started the mating ritual in their animal form. Of course, it was unheard of a wolf and a fox mating one another but it was acceptable by the Great nine-tails that his daughter to be mated to a wolf. Then vixen was stunned when the wolf was licking her fur as well as nipping at some of her sensetive spots while in her animal form. She shivered as the wolf continued his minastrations to her and then after a while she returned the favor to the wolf; they bit down on each other at the junction between the neck and the shoulder.

Then they went back to their human form to continue the mating ritual.

"Are you ready to continue, Naruko?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Yes, Kakashi because being in animal form; I'm not sure the cherry was popped." Naruko stated.

"It was, Naruko well the animal version of the cherry being popped." Kakashi said.

"Okay, but it was still strange in animal form." Naruko said.

"I guess it would be a little weird." Kakashi stated.

"Now, let's make love the human way." Naruko said.

"Of course, sweetheart." Kakashi said.

"Darling, do it anyway you want." Naruko stated.

Kakashi smirked with both eyes revealed and made the hand signs to create a shadow clone.

Naruko was thinking to herself, 'Shit, I'm in trouble; but I think that I'll pay me back.'

The original Kakashi was working the bottom of her body while he had the shadow clone work the top part of the body. She shivered with the pleasure that she was recieving from Kakashi as she felt is tonuge enter her pussy along with his finger; while the Kakashi clone was fucking her breasts as well as massaging them then the clone stopped and started sucking on one of her nipples while playing with the other.

"Ka..Ka..Kakashi..." Naruko moaned out.

"Hm?" Kakashi said still between her legs.

"Fuck...me!" Naruko moaned out.

"As you wish, mate." Kakashi growled out.

Kakashi lined up his manhood with her womanhood and entered her gently for her to adjust to him then he pulled out slowly then went back in; which was Naruko to moan out in pleasure. After each moan. Kakashi started gaining speed with each moan that Naruko let's loose that it sent them both over the edge in minutes causing them both to climax that they both bit each other hard in the juction between the shoulder and neck.

Naruko was surprised by the sexual frustration that had been between her and Kakashi all those years. Now, they were finally it all go with hard core sex even if Kakashi had started out gently. By the time, they had finished the sexual high between the two of them; they were exhausted that they decided sleep for a while after they cleaned up from their sexual venture.

...The next morning...

"Good morning, Naruko." Kakashi said.

Naruko woke and saw Kakashi bringing her breakfast; she was confused.

"I figured that I would bring my wife/mate breakfast in bed before we leave." Kakashi stated.

Naruko smiled and said, "Thank you, sweetheart; but you can join me for breakfast."

Kakashi sat down beside Naruko and ate breakfast with her; plus they talked about their mission that they were on right now.

They finished their breakfast and started packing everything up.

"Kakashi?" Naruko said.

"Yes, love?" Kakashi said.

"I understand that the Hokage wants to see what's going on in Kumogakure and possibly get them as an ally. However, do you think that the Hokage thought it was time for us to marry?" Naruko said looking at Kakashi.

"It's possible." Kakashi stated.

They came out of the cave and were met with Kumo ninja which they hadn't expected that they had already traveled to the half way point to be close to Kumogakure.

"You two are coming with us and the Raikage will decide your fate." A Kumo ninja stated.

Both Kakashi and Naruko nodded.

~In Kumogakure~

The Raikage was with his children, but it was his youngest son named Killer Bee that was sensing something that didn't make sense to him.

"Bee, what is it?" Bee's older brother asked.

"Octo senses something and says that it's a young woman that he senses with immense charakra." Bee said.

The Raikage was about to ask what he meant when two of his ninjas brought in two leaf ninja; one of the leaf ninja was the legendary Copy-nin, Kakashi Hatake. However, he wondered who the young woman was and he noticed that the young woman was looking at Bee.

"What brings to leaf ninja here?" Raikage asked curiously.

"We are to ask if you would like be allies." Kakashi stated.

Naruko turned her attention to her husband/mate as he was talking.

"Why would we be allies with the leaf?" The Raikage asked.

"Wouldn't it be best to be allies than enemies?" Naruko questioned.

Bee's eyes widen at the young woman when Octo told him that the young woman standing by the Copynin was the daughter of the nine-tails and she's mated to the Copy nin.

Bee's older brother was stunned to Bee walking to the Copy-nin and the young woman.

Kakashi and Naruko looked at the young boy that approached them and were surprised when he started rapping to them.

"Bee, talk normally to them." Bee's older brother said.

Naruko could sense the eight tails but didn't say anything.

"Woman, why do you not speak?" The Raikage asked Naruko.

"I will not interrupt my husband." Naruko said.

The Raikage, his eldest son and the rest of the Kumo ninjas were in shock that the Copy-nin was married to this lovely beauty.

Kakashi didn't exactly like how the Raikage and everyone was looking at his wife that he growled.

Naruko heard her husband's growl and said, "I ask that you do not look at me like that." addressing everyone in the room.

"You're a beauty pheraps I'll take you from the Copy-nin." The Raikage stated.

"Then you would meet my father and he would not be pleased because I was promised to Kakashi at the age of 15 and he was 16 at the time. Kakashi growls if anyone thinks of trying anything with me because I am his wife as well as his mate." Naruko stated.

Everyone was shocked to hear that was in the room.

"When you say mate; what exactly do mean?" The Raikage questioned.

"It's a wolf and a fox term for when people marry." Naruko stated.

"You are basically mated to the wolf because you two were meant to be." Bee said well rapped out.

Naruko nodded to what Bee had said.

"For a woman, you are unaware of how we ninja deal with things." The Raikage stated.

Naruko looked at the Raikage and said well stated, "It seems that your youngest is fully aware of things that you are not."

"Are you threating my younger brother?" Bee's elder brother said.

"No, I'm merely stating a fact." Naruko said, "Have you heard a legend about the Nine-tailed fox?"

"We know that the nine-tails was responsible for the attack on the leaf village. But what legend do you refer to?" The Raikage asked curiously.

"The nine-tails is known as the King of foxes. However, He took human form because he fell in love with a human princess. In doing so, he became a king of a hidden kingdom because he married the human princess and he told his wife the truth of who he was. She was not terrified that her husband was the great nine-tails but she did know that they would be in danger especially if they had a child. The nine tails came across a retired ninja of the Leaf Village and asked that the ninja come to the kingdom so he can be a protector of his wife and unborn child. He also told the ninja that he was to train his daughter as much as possible the ways of a ninja.

The ninja did not argue with the king and the king revealed to him what was going to happen; also that his daughter would be meeting the wolf of the leaf village when she was 15 and the wolf was 16." Naruko stated.

Kakashi wondered what his wife was up to by telling them that.

"That's crazy." The eldest son of the Raikage stated.

"Some legends can be true."Naruko said.

"What do you mean?" The raikage said.

Naruko sighed and used her charakra to surround her and Kakashi which made eveyone gasped; when the swirl of charakra disappeared. everyone one was stunned by what they were seeing. The Raikage was in shock to see that the clothes in which Kakashi and his wife now had on were now ninja uniforms that are covered in royal garb.

"My name is Princess Naruko Kitsune, daughter of the nine-tails known as Kyuubi no Yokkho or Kurama. Kakashi Hatake also known as the Silver Wolf is my husband/mate and protector. Both Kakashi and I were both teenagers at the time; I trusted Kakashi immedately when I met him." Naruko said

"You have my respect, Princess Naruko and so does your husband." Bee rapped.

They continued talking for at least a few hours. When they were done talking of a possible Allilance. Then Naruko turned to Bee and said, "You'll probably meet the one who is like a brother to me in the future, Bee."

They watched as the two married ninja disappeared in a instant.

"I guess that they'll make home before sundown." Raikage stated.

...A few miles Away...

Naruko and Kakashi were sprinting throught the trees to make it back to Konoha.

"Naruko, why are you in a rush to get home?" Kakashi questioned.

"I have a bad feeling that something happened to Naruto while we were away." Naruko said.

"Sisterly feeling?" Kakashi questioned.

Naruko nodded.

"Iruka would've made sure that he was okay while we were away." Kakashi said.

"That's true but I think Iruka was hurt protecting Naruto for us." Naruko said.

"Then let's go, mate because no one hurts our trusted pack members." Kakashi growled.

Naruko nodded.

They both shunshined all the way back to Konoha.

~In Konoha~

Two ninja were at the gate of the village and were shocked to see Kakashi and Naruko appearing right in front of them.

"Kakashi? Naruko?" was all the two ninja could say because they watched as Kakashi and Naruko shunshined to the Hokage's office.

"Was that Kakashi and Naruko?" Guy asked curiously.

The Two ninja nodded.

"MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL AND NARUKO HAVE RETURNED SO SUDDENLY?" Guy questioned.

"They have and they seemed a little bit worried; plus they have to report to the Hokage as well." A ninja said.

"THEY ARE ALWAYS TOGETHER NO MATTER WHAT!" Guy said.

"Considering that they act like married couple even though they are both Jounin ninja; they are known as the Copy-nin and Firey Kitsune which means they are very scary when they are together." A ninja said.

"IT WOULD BE INTERESTING IF MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL AND NARUKO WERE MARRIED!" Guy said.

The two ninja thought Might Guy was nuts if Kakashi and Naruko were to marry each other.

...Hokage Tower...

Both Kakashi and Naruko entered the Hokage's office thru the window together. The hokage was a little bit surprised to see them back already then he saw the look in Naruko's eyes as well as Kakashi's eyes.

"Owl, you and the others may go out for a while." Hiruzen said.

The Anbu ninja nodded then left the office in which the hokage placed privacy barriers around his office to talk with Kakashi and Naruko.

"I'm surprised to see the two of you back so quickly." Hiruzen said.

"Hokage-sama, the Raikage agreed to the alliance between them and the leaf." Kakashi stated while Naruko was still looking at the hokage.

"Naruko, is something the matter?" Hiruzen asked looking at her.

"Did something happpen to Naruto and Iruka while Kakashi and I were away on the mission?" Naruko asked.

Hiruzen was surprised that Naruko had asked that.

Kakashi sighed and said, "Hokage-sama judging by the look on your face; you weren't expecting her to ask that."

Hiruzen sighed and then told Kakashi and Naruko exactly what had happened while they were away. He was surprised to see Kakashi and Naruko having them same facial expression when he told them that it had been Mizuki that caused the trouble for Naruto and Iruka. Then in a matter of minutes, his office was destroyed in some places as well as some other , he continued telling them what was going on as well as letting Kakashi know that he would be a Jounin Instructor to a team of Genin and their names were Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Then he told Naruko that she would be working at the hospital for a while as the top Medical-nin.

Both Naruko and Kakashi nodded.

"Is there something else?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

Both Naruko and Kakashi showed the Hokage their marks on the junction of their necks.

Hiruzen was stunned to see the mating mark which looked like a wolf and a vixen laying beside each other then he looked at the two Jounin and said, "So you two are truly married now?"

Both Kakashi and Naruko nodded.

"I suppose I have to add this information directly into the scroll with the special seal that you created, Naruko." Hiruzen said.

Both Naruko and Kakashi nodded. Then Naruko stated, "Anyone that we consider family or pack will always be safe."

"By tomorow, everyone in the village will know that you two are married to one another one way or another." Hiruzen said.

Naruko and Kakashi understood what the Hokage was saying because someone had found out that they had been secretly married.

"Don't worry, the younger ninja don't know except probably Naruto." Hiruzen said.

Kakashi and Naruko chuckled at that because they knew that Naruto was capable of figuring that out.

Finally, Naruko said, "Hokage-sama, Naruto isn't to be underestamated because he thought that Kakashi and I acted like a married couple even when we were teenagers."

"That's true; plus he's witnessed Naruko's temper that sort is like Lady Kushina's temper." Kakashi stated.

Hiruzen was surprised that Kakashi had mentioned that.

Naruko giggled and said, "In one of our many conversations over the years; Kakashi told me of his past with Naruto's parents."

"When?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

"I was 17 and Kakashi was 18. He told me that I needed to know something since we were both looking out for Naruto now." Naruko stated.

"Plus, I started taking notice at Naruko was starting to act like Lady Kushina in some ways." Kakashi stated.

Hiruzen was a little bit surprised by this and looked at Naruko saying, "You had studied the entire history of the leaf village during that time?"

Naruko nodded and said, "Kakashi trusted me just as I trusted him."

Hiruzen sighed and said, "I'll never understand the entire concept of you trusting Kakashi like you did when you first came here; even though we had found out the reason by seeing your memories but you are still a mystery, Naruko. With that being said, both of you need to report to your new postions even though you are truly husband and wife now."

Both Kakashi and Naruko bowed and left thru the window then went their separate ways.

Hiruzen thought to himself as looked at his window that the two Jounin exited, 'I wonder what Minato would think about his student, Kakashi Hatake being married to a Princess that happens to be the daughter of the nine-tailed fox?'

~At the Ninja Academy~

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were waiting for their Jounin Instructor. Naruto decided to play a prank on their instructor when he walked thru the door.

"Are you crazy, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"No, I just think it will be funny." Naruto stated.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto.

Suddenly, the door opened and they watched as the bucket of chalk dust fell on a man in a Jounin uniform holding an orange book.

Naruto gulped as he realized that it was Kakashi who was always with Naruko.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw that he was terrified which he thought was weird.

"Hmm...I never thought that I would get caught in one of Naruto's pranks." Kakashi said lazily.

Sasuke and Sakura were surprised that their instructor wasn't upset by Naruto's pranks.

"You're late, sensei!" Sakura said.

Kakashi looked at the pink haired girl and said sarcastically, "I've had a busy day."

"Ew!" Sakura said.

"I don't think that he had meant it like that, Sakura." Naruto said.

Sasuke noticed that there was a silver band around their instructor's ring finger and asked, "Are you married, Sensei?"

Kakashi looked at the Uchiha and answered, "Meh, what do you think, Sasuke?"

"Yes that you're married." Sasuke said.

Naruto's eyes went wide with shock and then said, "Congrads, Sensei."

"Thanks. However, I know my wife pretty well to know that she'll be surprised that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and that I was pranked by you, Naruto." Kakashi stated.

Naruto gulped.

"She'll just find it funny, probably." Kakashi stated, "Why don't we introduce ourselves then?"

"Why don't you go first, Sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi introdunced himself and told them his likes, his dislikes and his dreams.

Then the three Genin told him their names as well as their likes, their dislikes and their dreams.

Kakashi was surprised that the young Uchiha had a bunch of fangirls like he had at one point until he had met Naruko because Naruko hadn't like the idea that the girls were chasing him just to see what his lower part of his face was. He recalled Naruko writing something and handing it to the leader of his fangirls telling them to respect his privacy.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm?" Kakashi said.

"Will we meet your wife?" Sakura asked curiously.

Kakashi eye smiled and said, "Naruto already knows who she is because she treats Naruto like a little brother."

Sakura's and Sasuke's eyes went wide with shock hearing that.

"Sensei, what exactly is your's and your wife's ninja rank?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Kakashi looked at his students and said, "Both my wife and I are Jounin." He wasn't going to them to tell them that they were actually Anbu Jounin rank.

"Will we meet your wife?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Who knows?" Kakashi said, "I'll see the three of you tomorrow morning."

They watched as their sensei disappeared right in front of them.

Then Sakura and Sasuke turned towards their teammate, Naruto Uzumaki to find out how he knew Kakashi-Sensei's wife.

"What?" Naruto said.

"How do you know Kakashi-Sensei's wife?" Sakura asked.

"Dobe, why does she treat you like a brother?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, um...I met Kakashi-Sensei and his wife once when they were teens; I think." Naruto said.

"That's impossible." Sakura stated.

"That would have to make you one or two years old may be even three years old." Sasuke suggested.

They were talking with Naruto and walking thru the village. Then they bumped into Ino, Shikamaru and Choji.

"Hey guys." Choji said.

"Hi, pinky." Ino said looking at Sakura.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said lazily.

Sakura and Ino were having their little arguments.

"I thought Ino and Sakura were friends." Naruto stated.

"Hn." Sasuke said in agreement.

Both girls looked at Naruto and Sasuke; they were about to say something when a young woman with long blonde hair and red tips at end appeared.

"Naruto?" The young woman said.

Naruto turned to see Naruko standing there in front of them and said, "Naruko-nee?"

"I'm surprise to see Kakashi's team and Asuma's team talking like friends." Naruko said.

"Who are you?" Choji asked.

The young woman smiled and said, "My name is Naruko Kitsune Hatake."

The Genins seemed shocked to hear that with the exception of Naruto.

"You're Kakashi-Sensei's wife?" Sakura said in disbelief.

Naruko smiled and said, "I've trained beside my husband since I was 15; so I know a lot."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Your father said that as well, Shikamaru." Naruko stated.

Shikamaru blinked in shock that the young woman knew his dad.

"How do you know my dad?" Shikamaru asked.

"You be surprised." Naruko said.

Suddenly, Asuma appeared.

"Asuma-Sensei?" Ino said.

"Naruko, I understand that you are meeting all the Genin Teams today?" Asuma said.

"Yes, considering I'm the head nurse at the hospital at the moment." Naruko said, "Not to mention, I need to know all the Genins so we'll be able treat them correctly."

"So the only Genin teams that you've met so far are mine and Kakashi's teams." Asuma said.

"So far, yes and Kakashi if you're in that tree reading that book; you've got ten seconds before I let a water rasengan hover over you." Naruko said.

Just then, Kakashi appeared beside his wife in a matter of minutes and said, "It seems that I can't surprise you anymore."

"I'm sure you remember what happened the last time that you did that." Naruko stated.

Kakashi chuckled and said, "I remember because you sent me flying thru the trees as well as across the water and we were training at the time as well. We were also 16 and 17 at the time as well."

Sakura and Sasuke were in shock as well as Asuma's team.

"The two of did have a strange way of training with each other." Asuma admitted.

"What do you mean, Asuma-Sensei?" Ino askd curiously.

"Kakashi and Naruko would always test each other as well as teach each other jitsus as well as techniques. However, one of Naruko's many techniques was healing." Asuma stated.

"What do you mean, Asuma-Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"You're looking at the only Medical Jounin that was able to heal injuries just by using all of the natural remedies from nature itself." Asuma stated.

"Naruko, is also a rare Jounin that trained along side Kakashi and has never left his side considering that they were friends at first." A female voice said.

They turned to see Kurenai and her team approaching them.

"Hi, Kurenai." Naruko said as Kakashi wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey, Naruko. I surprised that you and Kakashi had returned so quickly from your mission in order for Kakashi to become an instructor." Kurenai said.

Naruko just smiled which sent a shiver down Asuma's and Kurenai's spine.

"No wonder, you and Kakashi are known as the 'Firey Copy-Nin Couple'; it's because the two of you actually feed off of each other; also, when the two of you are together, you scare the crap out of people when you want to." Asuma finally said.

Kakashi eye smiled while holding Naruko around her waist.

"What did Naruko-Sensei mean by 'water rasengan' ?" Kiba asked curiously.

Naruko sighed and used a shadow clone.

Everyone watched as a water looking ball was spinning in her hand with the help of her clone. Then they watched as the ball hovered her and Kakashi for a few minutes then it busted getting them both wet.

Kakashi shook off as well as Naruko and said, "That's an affective way to cool off sometimes but most of the time; you usually use it when your upset."

"That's true but it's usually bigger when I'm upset; wolf." Naruko said to her husband.

"Of course, vixen." Kakashi agreed.

"Then would like to spar like we use to, Kakashi." Naruko challenged.

"I don't think that's neccessary, love." Kakashi said.

"Oh?" Naruko questioned with a certain tone in her voice.

Kakashi gulped as he heard the tone in her voice.

"MY HIP RIVAL, IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE YOU AND NARUKO HAVE SPARRED!" Guy stated.

"Are Kakashi and Naruko going to spar?" Shikaku questioned.

Shikamaru turned to see his father standing there and he was puzzled.

"Should we make a deal, Kakashi?" Naruko asked.

"What kind deal, Naruko?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"If you win, Kakashi; I'll make you and your team lunch everyday for a month or even a year. If I win, you have to least one vaction to relax for a while without interruptions." Naruko stated.

Everyone was in shock at the terms.

Kakashi eye smirked and said, "Deal, darling."

"See you at the training areana." Naruko said walking off.

"Training areana?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's a training field that Naruko and I created with the permission of the Hokage. Naruko calls it a training areana because of how we had set it up. We let those who are training to become Jounin to use it as well. It's not exactly like the other training fields either." Kakashi said looking at Sasuke.

"Kakashi-Sensei, how come your wife is a medical-nin?" Sakura asked curiously.

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Naruko, knows a lot about medical herbs and plants; plus, she can fight when she wants to."

"Kakashi-Sensei, just exactly how did you and Naruko-Sensei meet?" TenTen asked curiously.

Kakashi refelected a little bit on the day that he had met Naruko and said, "Meh...it was really a shock at how we met each other. However, we were teens at the time that we met each other."

"Did you think that she was an enemy?" Neji asked.

"She wasn't an enemy because Kakashi had saved Naruko and her parents dying wish was for Kakashi to take Naruko as his wife. Isn't that right, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto said.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said, "You're right, Naruto but Naruko and I became friends first because in a way were both surprised by Naruko's parents request."

Sasuke couldn't believe that their sensei had been asked to become Naruko's husband when they were just teenagers.

Everyone made their way to the training areana that Kakashi and Naruko would use to train. When they reached it; they were surprised to see how strange the training areana looked compared to the normal training fields. They had to admit that they were not expecting at huge the field actually was.

"Naruko?" Kakashi said.

"BLAZING ROSE JITSU!"

Kakashi dodged the attack; while everyone was in shock.

"I've never seen anything like that." Ino said.

"I have." Iruka stated.

They heard Kakashi say, "WATER DRAGON JITSU!"

"Nice, Kakashi." They heard Naruko say.

Everyone continued to watch the spar between Kakashi and his wife. The young ninja were stunned to see jitsus that they had never seen or heard of before; plus it was hardd for them to believe that Kakashi-Sensei's wife was just a medical ninja. They were surprised that Kakashi and Naruko were really awsome at the jitsus.

"Thanks, love." Kakashi said to Naruko.

Kakashi and Naruko continued their sparring session with each other. They also kept calling out their jitsus as they sparred.

"How is it that they know jitsus like that? I've never even heard of any of the jitsus that they are saying?" Neji stated.

Iruka appeared beside Neji and said, "They are saying jitsus that they know but Naruko taught Kakashi some of her family's jitsus that only she knew by heart. That's how well that Naruko trusted Kakashi."

"WHAT?!" The Genins said in unison.

So Iruka told them how Naruko would teach Kakashi her family jitsu from when their friendship started. When Iruka finished telling the story; the Genins were stunned to hear that Naruko-Sensei was of nobility and that her parents had asked Kakashi to marry their daughter even though he was from the Leaf Village.

~Back with Kakashi and Naruko~

Kakashi and Naruko entered the apartment that they had shared since they were teenagers.

"Naruko, since we now share the master bedroom; what do you wish to do with the guest room?" Kakashi questioned.

"Well, I was thinking about turning it into a nursery whenever we decide to start a family." Naruko answered.

Kakashi was a little nervous about becoming a father because he wasn't really sure if he would be a good father. It wasn't just wasn't Kakashi that nervous it was also his inner wolf that was nervous as well at becoming a father.

Naruko and inner vixen must've noticed that their mates were nervous about being a father; but she smiled said, "Kakashi, you're not going to be the only one that will be nervous when we decide to start a family."

"Huh?" Kakashi said because Naruko caught him of guard.

"I'll be nervous as well because it will be the first time that I'll be a mother; but no matter what, we'll do it together." Naruko said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Kakashi eye smiled at Naruko and said, "I guess, you're right, Naruko. We'll become parents together when we feel ready; but it won't hurt to be prepared if it becomes unexpected."

"Yes and who knows what our future actually holds for us but I glad to have a future with you, Kakashi." Naruko said smiling at Kakashi.

Kakashi was confused as to why Naruko was glad to have a future with him even though they were married by the 3rd Hokage for their mission; then they had actually followed through by mating each other in the way of their inner animal instincts.

Naruko noticed that her husband was stilled confused about her and said, "Kakashi, I'm sorry if I'm confusing you. If you wish then I'll the Hokage if he'll anull the marriage."

"Don't do that, Naruko. I'm just curious as to why I make you happy when my past is dark." Kakashi said grabbing her hand then pulling her close to him, "To be honest, I really wasn't expecting to fall in love at first sight when I first met you. I was already confused then and may be I'm still confused as how the daughter of the nine-tails could love me."

Naruko looked up at Kakashi and smiled then said, "Because you are the Silver Wolf that let a princess love him as well as befriend him for who he was regardless of his past."

Kakashi eye smiled at what Naruko said because he was happy that he met Naruko and let her in his life then said, "You are very confusing at times, Naruko."

"I don't mean to be, Kakashi." Naruko said.

"I don't mean it in a bad way...I guess what I'm trying to say is that when you're confusing sometimes it just adds to your mysterious qualities that I love about you." Kakashi stated.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Naruko asked.

"It's a good thing." Kakashi stated.

Naruko sighed and said, "I suppose that we need to get rest after all tomorrow; we both have a busy full day. I have to work at the hospital while you train three young Genins who are going to have to understand the importance of teamwork."

Kakashi chuckled and said, "You think that they will past my test?"

"Only when they truly understand your teachings. Also, I've noticed that you changed as well." Naruko said.

"What do you mean, Naruko?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Well, you don't use your laid back attitude as much." Naruko said.

"How can I when my wife/mate threatens me sometimes?" Kakashi joked.

"I don't do it to be mean, Kakas..." Naruko was cut off by a passionate kiss from Kakashi.

Kakashi smirked as he pulled away from giving Naruko a passionate kiss and putting his mask back up and looked at how dazed his wife was. Then he said handing her a mask, "I know, Naruko. You do it to keep me on my toes or to remind me of something if I have gotten it."

"I love you, Kakashi for you just being you. Which means that you can have your laid back attitude at anytime just don't turn it into a habit." Naruko said.

"Do you mind if I pull the laid back attitude for a while with my students?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Naruko sighed and said, "Do I even want to know why?"

"Well, I prefer to keep things private plus it might make the other two curious; since Naruto already knows that I'm not really laid back." Kakashi stated.

"I guess, Kakashi. Is there anything else?" Naruko said.

"You wouldn't mind wearing a mask now; would you, Naruko?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Naruo smiled and said, "I get a feeling there's a reason that you're asking me to wear a mask now; but I'll do it for you, Kakashi."

"Good and there is a reason." Kakashi said handing Naruko a mask that was like his for her to try on.

Naruko put the mask on to please her husband. When Naruko turned to face her husband with mask on.

Kakashi nearly fell backwards because seeing Naruko in a mask because he was in shock at how the mask enhanced her beauty for him as well added mystery well added more mystery to her.

"Kakashi, are you okay?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't realize that a mask would make you mysterious well more mysterious." Kakashi said.

Naruko looked at Kakashi and said, "I guess both women and men of the newly formed Hatake Clan will wear masks now?"

"Yes and that includes if we have children in the near future." Kakashi stated.

"Well, we better get to bed so we'll be refreshed for tomorrow." Naruko said.

"Okay." Kakashi said scooping up Naruko bridal-style.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" Naruko questioned wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Carrying my wife to bed." Kakashi said.

Naruko giggled.

"And maybe, when we redo our wedding, I'll carry you over the threshhold." Kakashi said eye smiling at Naruko.

"That sounds nice, wolf." Naruko said.

They entered their bedroom that they now shared as husband and wife. He carried Naruko over to the bed and sat her on the bed then helped her get her clothes off; he stripped in front of her.

"I thought the strip tease was my job, Silver Wolf." Naruko purred.

'Shit! I didn't mean to her get aroused!' Kakashi thought to myself.

The next thing, he knew was that he was flat on his back on the bed and Naruko was on top of him in an instant. Her eyes were tinted red like her father's apparently may be she was going into heat; but he wasn't exactly sure. However, he was could tell that it was probably going to be a long night.

"Firey Kitsune...ah!" Kakashi could hardly get out as he felt Naruko's mouth covered his manhood.

Naruko was smiling as she was giving her husband a blow job as making him feel good.

Kakashi started growling in pleasure at what Naruko was doing; he watched as slid herself down on his manhood. He figured that if she was going to ride him then he was going to do something to make her feel good as she was riding; he did handsigns and made a shadow clone. The clone went behind Naruko and began massaging her breasts sending her over the top as he was thrusting up inside her. It continued until at least till midnight then they fell asleep after Naruko used one of her many jitsus that cleaned them up quickly; so they could get some sleep.

~The Next Morning~

Kakashi and Naruko were waking up from their events last night and got ready. They got their coffee and ate breakfast; they sat down at the table and began eating.

"Kakashi?" Naruko said.

"Hmm?" Kakashi said.

"Would you be okay if we came up with a hidden language that only we knew and no else?" Naruko asked.

"I don't see why not? But eventually, we'll have to let the Hokage know." Kakashi said.

"Agreed and we will only use the language when we don't want others to know what we're saying to one another." Naruko said.

So they continued talking with each other during breakfast and going over the basics of their secret language. Then they finished their breakfast, cleaned the dishes, kissed each other and then went their separate ways.

...Team 7 Meeting Place...

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were standing at the tree that they were meeting their sensei at.

"Where is Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura said, "He's late!"

"Hn." Sasuke silently agreed.

"He could have probably over slept?" Naruto suggested.

"What are you suggesting, Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

"I'm just saying that Kakashi-Sensei did meet us yesterday right after he got back from a mission." Naruto said.

"How do you know that, Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"It's just a guess." Naruto said.

Just then, a voice said, "You're partly correct, Naruto."

Sakura turned to see their sensei that she screamed, "YOU'RE LATE, SENSEI!"

Kakashi couldn't believe that Sakura had a set of lungs on her, but she couldn't out do Naruko. He stuck his finger in his ear and said, "I had a rough night then I had to help a little old lady this morning."

The three Genin looked at him suspiciously.

"Anyway, let's get started." Kakashi stated as he pulled out his book.

"Why do you have that perverted book?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi thought a minute before answering.

"Well?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke was wondering the same thing but Naruto already knew that Kakashi had been reading the book since the death of his (Kakashi's) sensei's death.

Finally, Kakashi said well sort of lied, "I read it to keep from doing something stupid besides it keeps me entertained at times."

"Kakashi-Sensei, how does your wife put up with you reading that?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Do you really want to know?" Kakashi stated.

Sakura nodded.

"Sakura, ever heard of privacy?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Yes, I have, Naruto." Sakura said.

Sasuke understood where Naruto was going with this and said, "Sakura, I think that the dobe is saying that Kakashi-Sensei's personal life is private between him and his wife."

"Okay, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

Both Kakashi and Naruto were standing then Kakashi started to laugh.

Sasuke and Sakura turned to where their sensei was and he was laughing.

"What's so funny, Sensei?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Just a memory from the past but we really need to train." Kakashi said.

The three Genins nodded and they began training but what they didn't know that they would be going to the Konoha Hospital real soon because something happened.

...Meanwhile, at the Konoha Hospital...

Naruko was tending to some injuried ninjas that were in awe at how she was capable of doing those jitsus. Some of the male ninja population didn't know that Naruko was married to the Copy-nin known as Kakashi Hatake because they were out on year long missions.

"Would you marry me?" A male ninja asked suddenly.

A nurse dropped what she had in her hands at hearing what the male ninja was asking Naruko.

Naruko rolled her eyes and said, "Geez, what is it with these male ninjas!"

"Is that a yes?" The male ninja said.

"It's a no because I'm already married." Naruko said.

"To who?"

Naruko smirked and said, "I'm married to Kakashi Hatake better known as the 'Copy-Nin'."

"Yeah, right. No one would settle down with him." The male ninja stated.

The other male ninjas had noticed that nurse's reaction and backed away from the male ninja.

Naruko was pissed that this man had insulted her mate/husband that she sent charkra through her hair scaring the male ninjas in the room.

At that moment, the 3rd Hokage walked by and thought he saw Kushina except it was Naruko. He heard a nurse scream, "SOMEONE GO FIND KAKASHI HATAKE NOW!"

"What happened?" Hiruzen asked.

"That guy that's terrified stiff of Naruko; insulted Naruko's husband." Another nurse said.

"Hokage-sama, some of us were joking with Naruko but he was serious." A male ninja stated.

"What's his name and ninja rank?" Hiruzen asked.

"He's a Jounin and his name is Seiji, Hokage-sama." One of the male ninjas said.

A medical nin immedately went to go find Kakashi immedately.

Hiruzen sighed and said, "I can only assume that Naruko learned many of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero's many jitsus. If Kakashi doesn't get soon then we will have trouble."

...Back with Team 7 and Kakashi...

"Come on, guys." Naruto said.

Sasuke and Sakura decided to offer their lunch to Naruto.

"What are you two doing?" A voice said.

They turned to see Kakashi standing behind them. Sakura and Sasuke were explaining what they were doing when Kakashi said, "You all passed."

Kakashi untied Naruto and said, "Teamwork was the meaning of this lesson." Then Kakashi shivered for some reason.

"Kakashi-Sensei, is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"No, but I get this feeling that something isn't right." Kakashi said.

Suddenly, a medical nin appeared in front of him.

"Kakashi, you're need at the Konoha Hospital." The medical nin said.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"It's Naruko; she's pissed off because a fellow Jounin insulted you. Not only that but she has managed to do that charkra thing with her hair." The medical-nin said.

"SHIT!" Kakashi shouted then shunshied to the hospital.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto followed their sensei as well because they were curious as to what had caused their sensei to cuss like that.

...Back at the Hospital...

Senji was now terrified of Naruko and he tried to apologize. The other male ninjas were hoping that Kakashi would get here soon; they were surprised that the Hokage was calm through this whole ordeal.

Suddenly, they heard, "NARUKO!" then they turned to see Kakashi as well as his team of Genins in the door way.

Naruko turned and faced Kakashi with her hair flared out like the nine-tails of the nine-tailed fox; he was amazed at how beautifully dangerous she looked.

"Kakashi-Sensei?"

Kakashi snapped out of his amazement and rushed at Naruko and kissed her in front of his students as well as the hokage, the nurses, the doctors, the three Jounin who had backed away from Naruko and one very stupid Jounin who wouldn't take no for answer.

When Kakashi broke the kiss with Naruko; Naruko quietly explained everything to her husband in a language that they had come up with on their last mission well actually when they had come home from their last mission. Kakashi's eye flashed for a moment and he let out a low growl. Naruko was still talking to Kakashi who was still growling at the one ninja who had tried to take his mate/wife.

After a while, Kakashi calmed down after Naruko talked him down a bit and explained that she had been getting hit on all day by males until they saw the wedding ring; but Senji thought it was not real and still doesn't.

Naruto walked over to Senji and said, "Man, you're crazy to try and go after her."

"What do you know, you demon brat?"Senji said.

Both Kakashi and Naruko heard that; they turned in Senji's direction and they were angry.

Sasuke and Sakura saw a look in their sensei's eyes as well as Naruko's eyes that they had never seen before.

Hiruzen sighed and said, "Senji has done it now."

"What do mean, Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked.

"You see, Naruko sees Naruto as a little brother and if you insult Naruto then you are insulting her which sort of enrages Kakashi." Hiruzen stated.

Naruto was beside them now and was shocked to learn that Naruko thought of him as a little brother because he had thought that she was just being nice to him.

"Hn. I guess that would make sense in a way because of how Naruko-Sensei was able to check on you, dobe." Sasuke stated.

They watched as Kakashi and Naruko walked over to Senji then they made hand signs; which surprised everyone. They saw a blazing fire then saw that there was water at the bottom of the blazing fire; but the fire wasn't setting off the sprinklers in the hospital.

"How is that possible?" A Jounin ninja asked.

"It must be one of their secret jitsus." Hiruzen said, "After all they are known as the 'Firey Copy-Nin Couple' for a reason."

Everyone in the room was in shock by that statement from the 3rd Hokage. Then moments later, the jitsu disspelled and there was Senji in a terrified state while Kakashi and Naruko were just standing there with a blank look on their face.

Hiruzen had Senji's teammates take him home because he knew that Kakashi and Naruko had to do what they did just now in order for Senji to understand that Naruto was not a demon but had to carry a burden that was placed on him.

"Kakashi-Sensei? Naruko-nee?" Naruto said suddenly.

Both Kakashi and Naruko turned to face Naruto with an eye smile.

"That's a little creepy." Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke just nodded in agreement.

Hiruzen chuckled at the last Uchiha's and Sakura's reaction then said, "Kakashi and Naruko have been close since they were teens; so they may have rubbed off on each other. Even though, they're husband and wife now, they can still put fear into an enemy or someone who they feel that is a threat to them or the ones that they care about."

"Naruko-Sensei?" A nurse said.

Naruko looked at the nurse and said, "Yes?"

"What was that jitsu?" The nurse asked.

"It's a guardian jitsu." Naruko stated.

Everyone was shocked to hear that.

"What does it do?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

Naruko turned to the Hokage and said, "It allows the inner animal spirit of a ninja to come forth when the ninja or the ninja's family is threatened."

"The jitsu takes years to learn." Kakashi added.

"However, the jitsu is stronger when the ninja that know it is married." Naruko also added.

Everyone in the room gasped in shock at learning.

"I'm guessing that this is one of the jitsus that only your family knows and you taught it to Kakashi." Hurizen said.

Naruko nodded fainting.

"I guess my team can go home since the training was interrupted, but I'll see you all tomorrow." Kakashi stated suddenly while catching Naruko before she hit the ground.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto nodded in agreement then they left the Konoha Hospital and went their separate ways to go home. Kakashi slid his other hand underneath Naruko and was getting ready to carry her out; when he turned towards the Hokage and said, "That was one technique that Naruko and I are still working on apparently. Although, has quiet the effect on the enemy or anyone tries to hurt pack or family."

Hiruzen nodded and watched as Kakashi took his wife home.

"Hokag-sama?" The nurse questioned.

Hiruzen looked at the nurse then looked to where she was pointing; his eyes buldged at seeing the damage. Then he said, "No wonder, I've heard people calling them the 'Firey Copy-Nin Couple'. They have copied each other's jitsus and created a new one in the process that can scare anyone and cause damage."

"What do we do, Hokage-sama?" The nurse asked.

"This will be coming out of Kakashi's and Naruko's pay." Hiruzen said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The nurse said.

Then the Hokage turned to one of his Anbu and told him to get Iruka because it is time that a gift be given to Kakashi and Naruko. The Anbu ninja that the Hokage spoke to did as he was told; because the Hokage had secretly bought a house for Kakashi and Naruko.

~In the village~

Kakashi was carrying his wife to the apartment that they shared. He didn't care that he was getting looks from the villagers as well as some of the ninja of the village.

Senji's friends were coming out of the village pub when they saw the people of the village showing respect to the Copy-Nin, Kakashi Hatake and the woman who claims to be his wife.

"What happened?" A woman asked.

"I heard that a Jounin was stupid enough to make a move on Naruko when she is married to Kakashi Hatake which makes him a Clan leader. Not only that, but he insulted Naruto Uzumaki as well when Lady Naruko considers Naruto a brother." A man said.

"Did he want a death wish considering that Kakashi and Naruko are the two most deadliest Jounin in the village?" The woman questioned.

Three Jounin that were Senji's friends were listening to the conversation amongst the villagers and other ninja.

"I'm surprised that Senji's team hadn't realized that Kakashi was married now." A male ninja said.

"Not only that but Kakashi's wife is a noblewoman and the last of her clan; however, she chose to take Kakashi's last name." A female ninja said.

"They were betrothed to each other due to her parents last wishes before they died. Kakashi even helped her adjust to our ways here in the Leaf Village." Another male ninja said.

"That's not all, they protect each other and whoever they consider like family." Another female ninja said.

"What do you mean?" The male ninja asked.

"Obiviously, you didn't hear how Kakashi and his wife reacted to the news of Naruto and Iruka Umino being hurt by Mizuki." The female ninja said.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that the Hokage's office took two day to fix."

The three Jounin were shocked to hear that.

The villagers and the ninja watched as Kakashi continued carrying his wife back home. When a little girl came out and placed a lily on Naruko and asked, "Lord Hatake, is she okay?"

Kakashi eye smiled at the little girl and said, "Yes, she is okay. She's letting her charkra replinish."

"Okay." The little girl said and went back to her mother.

"Kakashi? Naruko?" A male said.

Kakashi turned to see Iruka approaching them and said, "What is it, Iruka?"

"The Hokage told me to give you this." Iruka said handing Kakashi a peice of paper.

Kakashi took the peice of paper and read it to himself:

 _This is a deed to a two story house with five bedrooms and two bathrooms; a spaceious yard fenced in. This house is owned by Kakashi Hatake and Naruko Hatake as a wedding gift from the 3rd Hokage and friends._

Kakashi was in shocked and looked at Iruka confused.

"The Hokage had decided to do this because he figured that your apartment wouldn't be enough in case you and Naruko wanted to start a family later on in life." Iruka said.

"Well that's nice. Considering, that Naruko was going to turn the other bedroom in the apartment into a nursery." Kakashi stated.

Iruka was surprised to hear that and said, "So this is a little better, huh?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Everything has already had been moved into the house for the two of you." Iruka said.

"When?" Kakashi questioned.

"While you were training your team and Naruko was at Konoha Hospital." Iruka stated.

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Naruko will be surprised when she wakes up from her charkra being replinished or back to normal."

Iruka walked with Kakashi while he was carrying Naruko and they were talking as they were walking to the Hatakes' new home.

...The New Hatake Home...

Iruka and Kakashi who had been carrying his wife finally arrived at the house that would be their new home.

Kakashi was amazed by the home that he was quiet then suddenly he heard, "Kakashi?"

He looked down in his arms and Naruko was awake and said, "Yes, Naruko?"

Naruko looked around and asked, "Where are we, Kakashi?"

"The Hokage and a few others got us a new place to live. It's a two story house with a fenced in yard." Kakashi answered Naruko pointing in the direction of their new home.

Naruko was looking in the direction that her husband was pointing and was shocked at how beautiful their new home looked; she motioned to Kakashi to put her down which he did and followed her and so did Iruka.

"So what do you think, Naruko?" Iruka asked curiously.

"It's beautiful, Iruka. I can honestly say that Kakashi and I will enjoy it." Naruko said.

Kakashi was eye smiling at seeing his wife happy then he turned to Iruka and asked, "How did you manage to move everything from our apartment without us noticing?"

"Trust me, it wasn't easy." Iruka answered, "Because we had to advoid you and Naruko to surprise the two of you."

Suddenly, they heard, "Kakashi?!"

Kakashi and Iruka hurried to the back yard where Naruko was.

"What is it, Naruko?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Look!" Naruko said pointing at the crest made out of flowers.

Kakashi was surprised to see that it was their new family crest well mark as well as the words underneath it made in with so many beautiful flowers. Then turned to Iruka and asked curiously, "How?"

"Asuma. He drawed the crest that he remembered seeing on your's and Naruko's wedding kimonos as well as the words underneath it." Iruka said.

Kakashi was amazed by that and then he saw how happy Naruko was at seeing the crest well mark and the words underneath it.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone; so you can spend time in your new home alone." Iruka said.

"Thanks." Kakashi said as he watched Iruka leave.

Then Kakashi went and scooped up Naruko bridal-style then started walking to the front door.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" Naruko asked curiously.

"I'm going to carry my wife over the thresh hold of our new home." Kakashi answered eye smiling.

Naruko smiled at Kakashi then she kissed him even though they were both wearing masks now. They lowered their masks and kissed each other once again.

~Several Weeks Later~

Kakashi and his team were on a low class mission which was retrieving a cat named Tora which Naruto ended up calling a 'Demon Cat' because the cat hated him. Naruto yelled through the ear peice at Kakashi which Kakashi hadn't exactly expected it because he really was use to Naruko yelling at him thru the ear peice. He sort of chuckled that Naruto had picked up that habit from Naruko.

Kakashi and his team went to get their pay then Naruto opened his mouth saying that they needed a better mission. Kakashi didn't show it but he was a little bit surprised that the Hokage gave them an escorting mission. While they were escorting the man; Kakashi had an uneasy feeling and he didn't like it at all. His uneasy feeling was confirmed when they were attacked by what appeared to be rouge ninjas.

Kakashi looked at the man and said, "You may have some explaining to do considering that you lied and put the lives of young ninja in danger."

The man nodded as they made that track to the village after Kakashi bandged Naruto's hand from where Naruto had taken a kunsai and stabbed the middle of his hand which had surprised all of them.

Once they reached the village; they went into the Bridge builder's home and met his daughter and grandson.

Kakashi sighed because he knew that Naruko would be upset that him and his team were placed in danger.

"Kakashi-Sensei, are you feeling?" Sakura asked.

For once, Kakashi was glad that a sheet was covering his face because Sakura couldn't see just how worried he really was about Naruko finding out.

"I'm feeling better by resting. However, I have this strange feeling that she'll know about it; I just hope she isn't in the Hokage's office when he recieves the report." Kakashi stated.

Naruto knew exactly who Kakashi was referring to and he gulped.

The bridge builder and his family was confused by what the older ninja said then saw the young blonde ninja gulp.

"Who is he referring to?" The bridge builder's daughter asked curiously.

"NARUKO-SENSEI!" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.

"Who's Naruko?" The bridge builder asked curiously.

"She's Kakashi-Sensei's wife and she can be scary." Naruto stated.

The three Genin explained exactly what they knew about Naruko with a nodded from Kakashi to see if they had said the right thing. When they were finished telling the bridge builder and his family about Naruko; they were stunned that they looked at the older ninja in amazement.

Kakashi merely shrugged and said, "What can I say, Naruko keeps me on my toes."

After a few days of resting up; Kakashi and his team ended up having to face a ninja by the name of Zabuza and a young ninja named Haku. Which led to Naruto going into Kyubi mode well he was sort of letting the nine-tails take over for a while; while Kakashi had been fighting Zabuza at the time. Then finally, it was over and Kakashi sent the report to the Hokage then they rested up before they headed home.

~Meanwhile, back in the Leaf Village~

Naruko walked into the Hokage's office bringing the medical reports when she heard the Hokage going over Kakashi's report. When she heard that their escorting mission had turned into an A-Class mission; she glared at the Hokage immedately.

The Hokage gulped along with his Anbu guard.

Then the villagers as well as several ninja heard an explosion in the Hokage's office. So some of the ninja immedately headed to the Hokage's office and one of them was Iruka Umino. When they entered the Hokage's office; they heard a woman scream, "NEXT TIME MAKE SURE THAT THE CLIENT IS TELLING THE TRUTH, HOKAGE-SAMA! WHEN TEAM 7 GETS BACK, THEY WILL HAVE 5 WEEKS OF REST! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, HOKAGE-SAMA?!"

"You've made yourself prefectly clear, Naruko." Hiruzen said as calm as he could be.

Iruka wasn't sure what had caused Naruko to flip out like that; but he was sure that if it involved Kakashi and his team then there was some reason behind it.

The ninja sighed in relief sort of considering the Hokage's office was a mess. The Hokage ordered that Iruka take Naruko home so she can calm down. Iruka did as he was ordered to do by the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, are we going to charge Naruko and Kakashi?" A ninja asked.

"No, because Naruko is right but I didn't know that the mission would really be an A-Class mission. In fact, Naruko had every right to be upset because children were put at risk." Hiruzen said, "Plus, my office looks a little bit better with a circluar window right there."

...Walking to the Hatake home...

"Naruko, are you okay?" Iruka asked hoping she wouldn't snap at him.

"A little bit, Iruka. I probably shouldn't have gone off on the Hokage like that; but I was scared for Kakashi as well as his team." Naruko said.

"You're right, you shouldn't have done that but I'm pretty sure that the Hokage understands how you feel." Iruka stated.

"He probably does, but it was still a risk to let them go on that mission." Naruko said.

"I agree with that and I also agree that Team 7 may need a 5 week rest after they come back." Iruka said.

"Kakashi won't rest long." Naruko said sadly.

"He will if it's an order from the Hokage." Iruka said.

"Iruka, when he returns tell him that him and his team that they are to go directly to Konoha hospital to get checked." Naruko said.

"I will, Naruko. I promise." Iruka said.

"Thank you, Iruka. I also want you to know that my father's charkra was released on this mission that they were on." Naruko said softly enough for Iruka to hear.

Iruka was shocked when Naruko said that.

"Don't worry, my father was reacting to Naruto's feelings because Sasuke was hurt." Naruko said.

Iruka blinked and then said, "I never understand how Kakashi got use to you doing that."

"Iruka, we consider you pack as well as family." Naruko said smiling then went inside the house.

Iruka was surprised by that but he couldn't help but noticing that Naruko was look like she was about to cry. He was surprised at how upset that this mission upset Naruko. So he went to the gates to wait for Kakashi and his team.

~Outside the Gates of Konoha~

Kakashi and his team were approaching the gates and they were surprised to be greeted by Iruka.

"Iruka, this is a surprise." Kakashi said.

"Hi, Iruka-Sensei." The three Genin said in unison.

"Team 7 is ordered to report to the hospital." Iruka said.

"Maa...we're okay." Kakashi said.

"Orders of the Hokage." Iruka stated strenly.

For reason, Kakashi had a feeling that there more than just report to the hospital. Iruka was walking with them to the hospital and that's when Kakashi looked towards the Hokage's office and saw a huge hole in the side.

"Iruka, be honest with me...was Naruko in the Hokage's office?" Kakashi questioned.

"She was." Iruka answered.

Kakashi gulped and said, "Did she do that?"

"She did." Iruka answered again.

The three Genin looked up to where their Sensei was lookin and saw a huge hole in the Hokage's office that they gulped in fear.

Kakashi sighed and said, "How much is that going to cost?"

"From what I was told, nothing." Iruka stated.

They continued walking towards Konoha Hospital. However, Iruka couldn't help recall the look in Naruko's eyes.

Kakashi noticed that Iruka was thinking and said, "What are you thinking about, Iruka?"

"Kakashi, have you ever known Naruko to cry?" Iruka asked curiously.

Kakashi nodded.

"When?" Iruka said.

Kakashi sighed and said, "When she was 15 and she was adjusting to living here. Those tears were tears of sadness not because of death but because she was shocked by the villagers and most ninja at the time back then. Why?"

"Naruko looked like she was about to cry when I dropped her off at your house." Iruka stated.

Kakashi realized that Naruko must've been terriblily worried about him and his team for it to bring her to tears.

Finally, they entered the hospital and got checked out. They were cleared for a clean bill of health. Before they went their separate ways, Kakashi said, "Why don't you three come with me?"

"Why Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"It's to let Naruko know that you three are okay." Kakashi stated.

...The Hatake Home...

"Naruko?!" Kakashi said.

Naruko walked into the living room to see Kakashi and his team standing there. She ran at Kakashi which surprised Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. Naruko was hugging and kissing Kakashi; Kakashi felt the wetness on Naruko's cheeks and realized that she had been crying but he wasn't sure how long. Then Naruko let go of Kakashi and hugged his students who were surprised.

Finally, Naruko said, "I'm glad that you all are safe."

Naruto looked at Naruko and asked, "Are you okay now, Naruko-nee?"

Naruko nodded.

Then the three of them left their Sensei's house, closed the door and went home for the night and got plenty of rest.

"Kakashi, are you planning the 'Bell Test' for them?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah and it's going to be interesting to see how they do." Kakashi said.

"Oh, don't think that I've not gotten that I promised that I would make you and your team lunch for a month or a year." Naruko said.

"You were serious?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes, I was serious and you also have 5 weeks of vacation coming up." Naruko stated.

"5 weeks of vacation?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yep and it starts tomorrow may be." Naruko said.

Kakashi sighed.

"Are you upset with me, Kakashi?" Naruko asked.

"No, I just don't know when to use those 5 weeks of vacation." Kakashi said.

"I may have overracted a little when I spoke to the Hokage because I was scared." Naruko said softly.

Kakashi faced Naruko and asked, "What do you mean, Naruko?"

"I was scared that I would lose you, Kakashi. As well as Naruto and the rest of your team; the only thing I could was threaten the Hokage because he had put my new found family in danger." Naruko said.

"In other words, you saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke as our pups/kits for the time being?" Kakashi questioned.

Naruko nodded as tears started falling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Last time:_

 _Finally, Naruko said, "I'm glad that you all are safe."_

 _Naruto looked at Naruko and asked, "Are you okay now, Naruko-nee?"_

 _Naruko nodded._

 _Then the three of them left their Sensei's house, closed the door and went home for the night and got plenty of rest._

 _"Kakashi, are you planning the 'Bell Test' for them?" Naruko asked._

 _"Yeah and it's going to be interesting to see how they do." Kakashi said._

 _"Oh, don't think that I've not gotten that I promised that I would you and your team lunch for a month or a year." Naruko said._

 _"You were serious?" Kakashi questioned._

 _"Yes, I was serious and you also have 5 weeks of vacation." Naruko stated._

 _"5 weeks of vacation?" Kakashi questioned._

 _"Yep and it starts tomorrow." Naruko said._

 _Kakashi sighed._

 _Naruto looked at Naruko and asked, "Are you okay now, Naruko-nee?"_

 _Naruko nodded._

 _Then the three of them left their Sensei's house, closed the door and went home for the night and got plenty of rest._

 _"Kakashi, are you planning the 'Bell Test' for them?" Naruko asked._

 _"Yeah and it's going to be interesting to see how they do." Kakashi said._

 _"Oh, don't think that I've not gotten that I promised that I would make you and your team lunch for a month or a year." Naruko said._

 _"You were serious?" Kakashi questioned._

 _"Yes, I was serious and you also have 5 weeks of vacation coming up." Naruko stated._

 _"5 weeks of vacation?" Kakashi questioned._

 _"Yep and it starts tomorrow may be." Naruko said._

 _Kakashi sighed._

 _"Are you upset with me, Kakashi?" Naruko asked._

 _"No, I just don't know when to use those 5 weeks of vacation." Kakashi said._

 _"I may have overracted a little when I spoke to the Hokage because I was scared." Naruko said softly._

 _Kakashi faced Naruko and asked, "What do you mean, Naruko?"_

 _"I was scared that I would lose you, Kakashi. As well as Naruto and the rest of your team; the only thing I could was threaten the Hokage because he had put my new found family in danger." Naruko said._

 _"In other words, you saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke as our pups/kits for the time being?" Kakashi questioned._

 _Naruko nodded as tears started falling._

Kakashi immedately wrapped his arms around Naruko and let her cry then he said, "I'm sorry that I worried you, Naruko."

"It's not you're fault, Kakashi, It's just not many missions that are given to Genins end up turning into a higher class mission." Naruko sniffled.

"I understand, Naruko. But next time, try to remain calm, ne?" Kakashi said.

Naruko giggled and said, "Okay, wolf."

Kakashi couldn't help but eye-smile at hearing Naruko giggle.

Naruko looked up at Kakashi and said, "I'm mostly worried that I might lose you or Naruto along with those that we've considered pack/family."

Kakashi looked at Naruko and said, "It's not healthy to worry so much, Naruko. However, I understand why you would worry and you're right about a mission for Genins don't usually become high class mission. Also, you should be proud of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke because they handled the mission really well for being young ninja that I may consider letting them try the Chuunin Exams that are coming up soon."

"That's amazing, Kakashi." Naruko said.

"Is something wrong, Naruko?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"I just have this weird feeling suddenly, Kakashi." Naruko said.

Kakashi had learned that when Naruko had weird feelings that it wasn't usually taken litely and he never doubted her weird feelings again after what happened on one of their missions when they were yonger.

 _~Kakashi's Flash Back~_

 _Kakashi entered thru the window and was surprised to see Naruko standing there before the Hokage. She dressed in Jounin attire and he had to admit that she looked sexy in it that he even gotten perverted images of her in nothing more than sexy nightie or even nude._

 _Naruko looked at the way that Kakashi was looking at her for some odd reason that she started to blush; then she gave him a look that said, "PERVERT!"_

 _Kakashi was in shock that Naruko had called him a pevert with the look on her face suddenly considering that she didn't mind the books that he read._

 _Hiruzen chuckled at that._

 _Both Kakashi and Naruko turned to face the 3rd Hokage in confusion._

 _Hiruzen looked at the two of them and said, "Your mission today, Kakashi and Naruko is a class A mission that you have pose as a young married couple."_

 _"No offenese, Hokage-sama but Kakashi and I are still teenagers." Naruko said._

 _"She has a point, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said._

 _"I understand that you both are still teens but you two are to figure out what is happening to young couples that are getting engaged or married early." Hiruzen said._

 _Kakashi and Naruko were stunned to hear this considering that they were sort of promised to each other. They couldn't help but look at each other because this was going to be an usual mission that they were going on together as a couple._

 _The 3rd Hokage started explaining their mission to them and it was strange that they were going to pose as an engaged young civilian couple during this mission; but they couldn't help but wonder if there was a reason for this because the 3rd Hokage knew of the story of them being betrothed because he had come up with the story. They were surprised that he was using that story for the mission that he actually told Kakashi to get an engagement ring for Naruko for this mission._

 _"Hokage-sama, is this also to make the story that you came up with for me and Kakashi a reality?" Naruko questioned._

 _Hiruzen nodded to confirm what Naruko was asking._

 _Kakashi was surprised by that but he agreed to do so._

 _"Also, you two will always be the top Jounin Anbu team of two." Hiruzen stated._

 _They had been surprised by this, but Kakashi went out the window real fast to go to a jewelry shop; leaving Naruko there with the 3rd Hokage._

 _Naruko blinked but realized what Kakashi was doing._

 _"What was that all about?" Hiruzen asked._

 _"I can only assume that Kakashi went to get an engagement ring." Naruko stated._

 _...The Jewel Leaf Jewelry Store..._

 _Raidon was out front of the store when he saw Kakashi enter the store and said, "What can I get you, Kakashi?"_

 _"A unique engagement ring." Kakashi stated._

 _"Huh?" Raidon asked._

 _"I'm getting an engagement ring for Naruko." Kakashi said._

 _"So the story is true then." Raidon said._

 _"Yes, it's true and the engagement ring will prove it." Kakashi said._

 _"Okay, well have you found what you need?" Raidon asked._

 _"This one." Kakashi said pointing to the ring which had a wolf and fox in a circle. The wolf had an onix eye along with a ruby eye and the fox had two ruby eyes._

 _"Well, it that ring is unique and your welcome to have it." Raidon said._

 _Kakashi looked at Raidon and said, "There may be a day when I come back and have you make a necklace just like the ring. Would that be okay?"_

 _"Sure." Raidon said._

 _"Thanks." Kakashi said and left the store in a hurry._

 _When Raidon's sister, Eriko walked into the front of the store and asked, "Was that Kakashi Hatake?"_

 _"Yeah, it was." Raidon said._

 _"What was he doing here?" Eriko asked._

 _"He bought an engament ring for Naruko." Raidon said._

 _"Really? So that means, that the story about Kakashi and Naruko is true then." Eriko said._

 _"I guess it does." Raidon said._

 _Unbeknownst to them, Kakashi had been on their roof to hear their conversation for a few minutes; because he was aware that most of the village didn't believe the story while others did. Then he headed back to the Hokage Tower where the 3rd Hokage and Naruko was waiting on him._

 _~End of Flash back~_

"What is it, Kakashi?" Naruko asked.

"I was just recalling of a mission that we were on and I bought your engagement ring same day." Kakashi said.

Naruko giggled and said, "I remember that because after we returned from that mission; everyone in the village was completely shocked to see us hand in hand as well as the ring on my left hand ring finger. Which meant that they knew that the story was real."

"Yeah, but I have something for you even though it's not your birthday yet or our 1st wedding anniversary yet, but it is the anniversay of when we first met tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"Huh?" Naruko said.

Kakashi handed Naruko a velvet black box. Naruko had to admit that she was curious at what was in the box; so she opened the box and was stunned to see a beautiful necklace that matched her engagement ring that Kakashi had gotten her all those years ago.

Naruko was amazed at how beautiful the necklace was and asked, "Kakashi, will you please put it on me?"

"Sure, sweetheart." Kakashi said as he tookthe necklace out and then fastened it around her neck when Naruko held her hair up.

Naruko let go of her hair and went to look in the mirror at how the necklace looked. Kakashi stood behind his wife smiling; however, he wasn't expecting her turn towards with her mask down and kiss him with a passion thru his mask. Then it led to some kinky activity between the couple in the master bedroom of their new home. {If you know what I mean.}

After a few mintues, kinky sex between them; they got up off the bed and went to take a shower together. Then after they took their shower together and dried off then finally, they got ready for bed; because they had a busy day tomorrow.

~The next day~

Naruko was waking up from a good night's sleep with Kakashi, who was missing from the bed at the moment. Then suddenly, Naruko saw Pakkun come into the room followed by Kakashi carrying a tray with what appeared to be breakfast.

"I figured I would bring my wife breakfast in bed before we both head out for the day." Kakashi said.

"Thank you, honey." Naruko said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Kakashi said.

Pakkun hopped on the bed and laid down beside Naruko while she petted his head which he liked. After Naruko ate breakfast and gave Pakkun his daily petting as well as grooming him a little. Then she got up and got dressed for the day. They both walked out of their new home with Pakkun following them. Naruko headed towards the hospital but before she did; she told Kakashi that she would bring him and his team lunch at the training field. Kakashi nodded then he was on his way to meet his team.

...On the training field with Team 7...

"Kakashi-Sensei is late!" Sakura said.

"I wonder why he's late?" Sasuke questioned.

"Guy's didn't you noticed yesterday that we found out where Kakashi-Sensei lives." Naruto stated.

"Yeah, it was a two story house; so?" Sasuke questioned.

"Only a few people knows where he lives." Naruto said.

"For all we know, Naruto is that you already knew where he lived." Sakura stated.

"Maa...Naruto knew where to find Naruko but he also made sure that he wasn't followed." Kakashi said scaring Sakura out of her wits.

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"Maa...Naruto would sometimes sneak and watch Naruko and I train." Kakashi stated.

"Then he would already have already been a level ninja by now." Sakura said.

Naruto shrunk back a little.

Kakashi saw Naruto movements and said, "Sakura, Naruto felt that it wouldn't be right to show off some of the techniques he watched Naruko and I preformed because it wouldn't be fair to his fellow ninja. And where my wife is from, that is considered very honorable."

Sasuke sort of understood what Kakashi-Sensei was saying and said, "Most families consider being fair honorable."

"So Naruko is from a ninja clan then?" Sakura questioned.

Kakashi nodded.

"What type of Ninja Clan?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess I could answer your question, Sasuke. Naruko is from a royal ninja clan that protected royalty and her clan was from Uzushiogakure. However, her clan had left Uzushiogakure when it fell; some of her clan came here with the 1st Hokage's wife while her family went to another village." Kakashi lied well he didn't exactly lie about the royalty part.

Sasuke and Sakura was stunned to hear that.

"Kakashi-Sensei, was the Red Hot blooded Habanero related to Naruko?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kakashi flinched at the mention of Kushina's ninja title and said, "No. However, some of members of Naruko's clan can let charkra flow into their hair as you witnessed that day."

The three Genin cringed as they remembered the whole experiance.

"So let's begin with the bell test." Kakashi said.

The bell test began and they were trying to get the bells from Kakashi. At first they had tried by themselves then they tried as a team.

...At Konoha Hospital...

Naruko was working and originizing the medical paperwork. She was finished before 10:00 am. Then she took care of some ninjas as well.

"Naruko-sensei?" A nurse asked.

"Hm?" Naruko said.

"How is it that you're married to Kakashi Hatake?" The nurse asked curiously.

"Kakashi saved my life and my parents betrothed me to him before their death. We became friends first then from there our friendship became something more." Naruko said.

The nurse was surprised and then asked, "What are you going to do on your lunch break, Naruko?"

"I'm going to have lunch with my husband and his team because I promised him that I would bring them lunch for a month or a year." Naruko answered.

The nurse was shocked to hear that.

They continued to talk while Naruko was working on a few more things; then it was time for Naruko to take her lunch break. So Naruko went to the hospital lunch room and began fixing the lunch that she was preparing for Kakashi and his team. After she finished fixing their lunch; she began heading to the training field that they were training at.

...The Training Field...

Kakashi and his team had managed to finish training for the time being since it was lunch time.

"Man, I'm hungery." Naruto said.

"Well, we are all hungery, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Kakashi-Sensei, we've been training since we got here and only one break with a snack then went back to training." Sasuke said.

"Maa...it wasn't that bad was it?" Kakashi questioned.

"It was actually awsome!" Naruto said.

Kakashi suddenly eye smiled which surprised Sasuke and Sakura as well as Naruto.

"Sensei, why are you smiling?" Sakura asked.

"Maa...lunch is here." Kakashi stated.

"Huh?" The three Genins said.

Suddenly, Naruko appeared and said, "Lunch as promised, Team 7."

The three Genins turned to see Naruko-Sensei with a picnic basket and they were surprised.

"I'm confused." Sakura said.

"Maa...why is that, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Because we saw that Naruko-Sensei kicked your ass when you two were sparring with each other." Sakura said.

Naruko chuckled and said, "Sakura, I may have beaten Kakashi but I still wanted fix him and his team lunch."

"That makes no sense." Sasuke said.

"You'll understand when you're older and married that most of the time as husband and wife; you can compramise with each other. However, I told to Kakashi that I would still make you all lunch." Naruko said.

So Team 7 sat down and ate their lunch with Kakashi-Sensei and Naruko-Sensei. Naruto told Naruko that they were trying to get the bells from Kakashi-Sensei.

"Ah, the infamous bell test." Naruko said.

The three Genins looked at Naruko curiously.

Kakashi just smiled at Naruko because she had witnessed how many Genins were sent back to the Academy because the Genins really hadn't really understood his purpose of this exercise.

"What do you mean by the 'infamous bell test', Naruko-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, let's just that if the three of you manage to pass his test then you three will be the first to do so; because the Genins before you couldn't since they couldn't understand the true meaning of the test." Naruko said.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were actually stunned to hear that.

"Maa..Naruko?" Kakashi said.

"Yes, Kakashi?" Naruko said.

"Do you think that I should tell them?" Kakashi questioned.

"May be after the training is finished." Naruko said.

"Okay." Kakashi said.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto wondered what they were talking about.

"Well, lunch is over but I'll leave the basket because it has extra drinks and you'll need it." Naruko said.

"Thanks." Kakashi said.

"Anytime." Naruko said shunshined back to the hospital.

After Naruko left; they got back to training for a long time and then they finally managed to get the bells that Kakashi told them that he had talked with Hokage and said that they were ready for the Chuunin Exam.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were excited to hear that. Kakashi was surprised that his students were excited about being advanced to Chuunin; but he knew that they had deffently earned it because of their mission that that was just supposed to be an escort mission and became a critical A Class Mission within the matter of minutes. He doubt the other teams had anything like that to happen to them. However, he never forgot Naruko's reaction to him and his team when they had returned from the mission that day. He made a silent promise to himself to never to worry her again but then again; he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep that promise. Although, he knew that he had to give it a try for Naruko's sake because he hated that he had worried her so badly especially when she thought of his team as pups/kits for right now until they decide to have pups/kits of their own.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The day finally came for the Chunin Exam and Team 7 was excited to give it a go. Kakashi and Naruko met them at the starting place for the exam.

"Kakashi-Sensei? Naruko-Sensei? What are you two doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I have watch my team." Kakashi stated.

"I am part of the medical staff for the exam in case someone gets hurt." Naruko stated.

"That makes sense about Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto said.

"But what Naruko-Sensei then, Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, she's a medical ninja and there's a part of the test where medical ninjas are needed." Sakura suggested.

"That's correct, Sakura." Naruko said.

"What do you mean, Naruko-nee?" Naruto asked.

"There are three parts to the Chunin Exam; however, it may have changed since Kakashi and myself have taken it because it has to be updated every so often." Naruko said.

Suddenly, they heard the most annoying voice which was Lee who was with his teammates.

"SO YOU ALL ARE GOING FOR THE EXAM?!" Lee asked.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura nodded.

Naruko turned to Kakashi and said, "Wolf, I'll see you soon because I've to get the medical station ready."

Kakashi looked at Naruko and said, "Vixen, you know how crazy it is going to be today."

Naruko glared at Kakashi and said, "I'm aware, Wolf. Since when has our life as ninja not been crazy."

Kakashi chuckled as he watched Naruko leave. Then Kakashi turned to his team and said, "Good Luck with the exam." as he left.

After Kakashi had left; Sasuke and Lee got into it with each other. Sakura and Naruto was watching the whole thing until a turtle appeared along with Guy-Sensei. They watched as Guy-Sensei took Lee away then they went up the stairs and stood in front of what looked like stone doors. Then they saw Kakashi standing at the stone doors.

"Sensei?!" The three questioned.

"Sorry, for leaving quickly as I did earlier; but I am proud of the three of you." Kakashi said.

Kakashi moved away from the doors and watched as the his team go through those doors; he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if he had Naruko had children and then watch them go through those same doors as his team. He also wondered if he would make a good father because he had a feeling that Naruko would make a good mother since she thought of his team as their kids in a strange way; but Naruto saw Naruko as an elder sister and Sakura as well as Sasuke saw Naruko as a Jounin Instructor just like he was.

Then he realized that he would have to join his team at the next part of the exam which was the fighting areana; where his team would be paired up individually with a different Genin to fight against. Some would be from Konoha and others would be from other ninja villages. He made is way to next event to meet up with his team.

...Meanwhile at the Medical Station...

Naruko was fixing things to prepare for the upcoming event which was like a faceoff to see how the Genins had grown with their Jounin Instructors in their skills. She knew that three sand sibylings from Sunagakure were here as well and she was aware that Gaara was the Jinchuriki of Shukaku, the One-Tailed beast. She also knew that the tailed beasts would know that she is the daughter of the nine-tails automactically.

"Naruko?"

Naruko turned to see it was the Hokage and asked, "How can I help you, Hokage-sama?"

"Do you believe that Kakashi's Team is really ready for this? I want your oppion." Hiruzen asked.

"I do think that they're ready for this. They have proving the even Genins can take higher ranked missions not just low rank missions. Also, believe that Minato-sama and Kushina-sama would be proud of their son as well as a former student. If you get my meaning, Hokage-sama." Naruko stated.

"You're right." Hiruzen said.

"Also, Hokage-sama, there's a snake near by and he's after Sasuke." Naruko stated.

Hiruzen looked at her questioningly.

"I understand that he was once your student but the choice will be Sasuke's." Naruko stated.

Hiruzen sighed and said, "Kakashi, wasn't joking when he said you had a six sense about things."

Naruko smiled and said, "I don't keep anything from my husband; besides he likes the mystery that I have at times."

"That's saying something." Hiruzen chuckled.

"I suppose so." Naruko said, "I also enjoy the mystery that he has as well."

Hiruzen just shook his head.

"You're pretty sneaky by sending them sending them on that one high class mission even if the guy lied." Naruko stated.

"Touche." Hiruzen said, "Now, I must get ready for the skills event."

Naruko nodded and the said, "I'll probably be there in a second."

Hiruzen nodded.

~Meanwhile~

Team 7 was working on the first part of the exam which was the written part. Everyone was doing their best on the written part of the exam. Naruto, however was a little bit distracted because he had always hated written exams. He knew that Naruko-nee, Kakashi-Sensei and Iruka-nii would want him to try his best; so he would do his best.

While other Genins were also doing their best or cheating. Some of the Genins where finished with the written exam while others were still working on it. Then they were put through the interrigation process of the exam to see who would move on to the next part of the exam. From the 200+ Genins entered the room and only 115 Genins got to go to the next round; and that included Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

It was now time, for the Genins to be paired with who they be facing against. Kakashi was in the stands with Naruko standing beside him while his team approached him and her.

"Naruko, is there something the matter?" Kakashi questioned her.

Naruko leaned over and whispered into his ear, "The snake is here and he's after Sasuke."

"Don't say anything else." Kakashi said noticing that Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were approaching them.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sat down with Kakashi and Naruko. As they watched who was going to be facing who in the areana.

...With the Sand Syblings...

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were sitting with each other; when Gaara sensed the one-tail was uneasy about something that he retreated into his mindscape.

 _'Why are you uneasy?' Gaara asked the creature._

 _ **'The man with silver hair is mated to the daughter of the nine-tails.' The creature responded.**_

 _'WHAT?!' Gaara said._

 _ **'Not that it will do you any good but my name is Shukaku and I'm the one-tail.' The creature stated.**_

 _'I don't understand?' Gaara said._

 _ **'The nine-tails is family. However, before we were captured and put in vessels better known as the Jinchurikis; The nine-tails decided to take a human mate. We don't the status of his human mate, but his daughter is mated to the silver-haired one that has one of his eyes covered.' Shukaku stated.**_

 _'I still don't understand.' Gaara said._

 _ **'The female medical ninja that they call 'Naruko' is the daughter of the nine-tails and the silver haired ninja that they call 'Kakashi' is the wolf that has mated the nine-tails' daughter. She is aware of the Jinchurikis as well as all of the tailed beats.' Shukaku stated.**_

 _'So?' Gaara said._

 _Gaara and Shukaku continued talking to each other._

Temari and her other brother, Kankuro wondered why their little brother, Gaara was zoned out. However, they continued to watch who was going against who.

...Back with Kakashi and his team along with Naruko...

Naruko was sitting with her husband and his team. Naruto was jumping up and down with excitement well what appeared to be excitement while the other two trying to take it seriously.

"Naruto, calm down. I know that you're excited." Naruko stated sternly.

"Yes, Naruko-nee." Naruto said.

Sasuke and Sakura were surprised that Naruto listened to Naruko-Sensei.

Kakashi chuckled at Sasuke's and Sakura's shock of their blonde teammate listening to Naruko.

"What's so funny, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sasuke asked looking at Kakashi.

"Naruto, only listens to certain people that he considers like family to him." Kakashi stated.

"Like you?" Sakura asked.

"Naruko is one of them that he considers family along with a few others." Kakashi stated.

They watched as a lot of the Genins were fighting the person that they were to fight. Then they watched as Ino and Sakura faced off with each other in which Naruko thought of it as sort of like a cat fight. Then Naruto and Neji were up next to fight each other.

"Naruko?" Kakashi said.

"Hm?" Naruko said looking at Kakashi.

"You seem like something is going to happen." Kakashi said quietly to her.

"I have a feeling that Naruto will try and tap into my father's chakra." Naruko said quietly for only Kakashi to hear.

Kakashi was stunned because only he and the hokage knew that Naruko was the daughter of the nine-tails.

Suddenly, they were approached by the three Suna Genins.

Naruko turned to face them and so did Kakashi.

"Maa...can we help you?" Kakashi asked.

"We are the sand syblings." Temari stated.

"It's nice to meet you three." Naruko said with smile.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Gaara asked Naruko.

"Why should I be, young man? You have a great responsiblity placed on you just like Naruto does." Naruko said calmly looking at Gaara.

The three syblings were looking at each other then back to the young woman confused.

Kakashi remembered that Naruko said that she could sense the other tailed beasts and this young man named Gaara contained a tailed beast as well. Then he watched as Naruko turned from Gaara and his syblings back to the Hokage's box and he knew that something was bothering her.

"Maa...I'm sorry but something seems to have caught my wife's attention." Kakashi apologized to the three syblings.

The syblings were stunned at what the silver haired ninja had just said.

Then they heared her say, "Kakashi, there's a snake in our mist."

Kakashi was stunned to hear that Orochimaru was here of all places and he wondered if that had something to do with the feeling that she had earlier.

~(Time Skip) Three years later~

Naruto was returning to Konoha after training three long years with Jiraiya. He was happy to be back in Konoha. He met up with all his friends that he made then he started heading to the Hokage Tower with Jiraiya to talk with the 5th Hokage. He wonder how Naruko and Kakashi-Sensei were since he had been gone; he couldn't help and wonder if Naruko-nee and Kakashi-Sensei had a kid yet or not. He also had a new Icha Icha Book to give to Kakashi-Sensei.

...The Hokage Tower...

Naruko was giving her report to Tsunade and Sakura was there as well along with Shinzue.

"It's amazing that you and Kakashi are married but don't have any brats of your own yet, Naruko." Tsunade stated.

"Starting a family takes time to prepare for and I don't like to rush things and neither does Kakashi. However, we might start a family when actually feel ready for it." Naruko said, "In the mean time, Team 7 feels the void for now."

Sakura was surprised to hear that.

"So from what I understand is that you thought of Team 7 like your kids?" Tsunade questioned.

Naruko nodded.

"Then with Sasuke out there; how do you feel?" Tsunade asked.

Naruko sighed and said, "It's not easy knowing that a child at a young age made a decision like he did and it hurts because he had people that cared about him a lot. Kids make their own decisions wiether that decision is good or bad."

"Naruko-Sensei, I had no idea that you thought of us as family." Sakura stated.

Naruko smiled and said, "Only my husband knew because of my reactions to when you all returned from a certain mission given to you by the 3rd Hokage."

"That would explain the new window that was eventually made." Tsunade stated.

Naruko nodded.

At that moment, Jiraiya walked in with Naruto.

"Naruko-nee!" Naruto said.

Naruko turned to see Naruto and smiled as Naruto gave her a hug.

"Little brother, how was your training for three years?" Naruko asked returning the hug.

"It's was all good. Pervy-sage even had me look over his draft the of his new book that Kakashi-nii...I mean Kakashi-Sensei likes." Naruto said.

Tsunade and Sakura were shocked that Naruto had called Kakashi is brother for a moment.

"Kakashi is on his way here now, Naruto." Naruko said.

"Okay." Naruto said as went out the window to meet him.

Naruko immedately turned and faced Jiraiya.

Jiraiya gulped at the look that Naruko was giving him.

Shinzue, Sakura and Tsunade were surprised to see Jiraiya scared of Naruko.

Tsunade and Sakura went to look out the to see Kakashi's reaction to the new book. While inside, Shinzue witnessed Naruko take Jiraiya down immedately and said in a low growl, "Be glad Kakashi isn't here yet or your fate would be much worse. Also, he better not have Naruto let Naruto do something that I would've not to do."

Jiraiya knew that he had to tell Naruko about him asking Naruto to perform his sexy jitsu to help with his new book and he did which caused him a world of pain.

...Ouside...

Kakashi had just landed in front of Naruto.

"Yo, Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Hi, Kakashi-nii." Naruto said.

Sakura and Tsunade were watching and wondering how Kakashi was going to react to be called 'Kakashi-nii' by Naruto all of the sudden.

"Maa...Naruto, what are you calling me Kakashi-nii for?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Well, you are married to Naruko-nee; so why not even though you still are my sensei." Naruto stated.

"I can live with that." Kakashi stated.

"Here." Naruto said handing Kakashi a book, "Icha Icha Tactics."

Kakashi was surprised and said, "What?!" as he opened it. Then Kakashi let out a low growl and entered the office.

When he entered he noticed that Jiraiya was on the floor then he saw Naruko and walked over to her knowing that she was upset.

"What did you do, pervy-sage?" Naruto questioned.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and said, "I was punished for asking you to do something that you weren't supposed to."

Naruto gulped as he realized what the pervy-sage said and walked over to Kakashi and Naruko. He started explaining everything to them. Naruko and Kakashi listened to Naruto as he explained the whole thing to them.

Tsunade helped Jiraiya up off the floor when she heard, "Naruto, you know how I feel about you doing your unique jitsu."

"I know, Naruko-nee. It was just a one time thing to help him out with his book and I'm sorry. I know you told me that it would probably get me into trouble." Naruto answered.

"How often did you use the jitsu, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"A few times at the most, Kakashi-nii." Naruto answered.

Naruko sighed and said, "I know that you created that jitsu just to cheer me up when I couldn't talk, Naruto. Just use the jitsu for something better than for that pervy-sage, okay?"

"I promise, Naruko-nee and Kakashi-nii." Naruto said.

Sakura wanted to hit Naruto over the head.

Jiraiya knew that he had to apologize and said, "Naruko, I'm sorry because I didn't know that he had promised not to use the jitsu."

Naruko faced Jiraiya and said, "Next time, it won't be me or Kakashi that you have to worry about because I'm pretty sure the nine-tails was upset as well."

Tsunade realized what Naruko was saying.

Sakura was stunned by what Naruko-Sensei had said.

Naruto knew what Naruko was referring to because the nine-tails from what Naruko told him before he had left with Jiraiya was that the nine-tails well Kurama considered him a son since she considered him a little brother. He also knew that since Kakashi married Naruko that would make Kakashi-Sensei his brother-in-law since he married his sister, Naruko who he really did consider as a sister regardless of her being a princess.

"If I didn't know any better; it's like Kakashi-Sensei and Naruko-Sensei act like parents that worry about Naruto. Wel that's what it seems like to me anyway." Sakura stated.

Tsunade had to agree with Sakura on that note; but they were more like a sister and brother to Naruto.

Naruto motioned to Kakashi to speak with him privately for a few minutes.

Naruko raised a brow at this because usually Naruto would question both of them about kids; however, she had a feeling that it was something personal nature.

...Naruto's and Kakashi's private conversation in a privacy barrier...

"Kakashi-nii, can I ask you something?" Naruto said.

"Maa...Naruto, Naruko and I will decided when we are ready to start a family." Kakashi said knowing what the conversation would be.

"True, I wanted to know about that at first but I want to know something else. I can't understand why Hinata always blushes or even faints around me." Naruto said.

Kakashi knew that he and Naruko were aware that Hinata had been crushing on Naruto since they were young. He wasn't expecting to have this sort of talk with Naruto right now; but he figured that he would have to have the talk with Naruto sooner or later.

"Maa...Naruto, some young women react differently to the men that are crushing on or in love with." Kakashi said.

"You think that Hinata is crushing on me or even is in love with me?" Naruto questioned.

"Maa...it's a possiblity, Naruto." Kakashi said.

"When Naruko-nee confessed to you how did you handle it? Or even had feelings for you?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

Kakashi wasn't exactly expecting that but he figured that telling Naruto couldn't hurt and said, "Maa...Naruto, understand that the moment that Naruko came into my life; she automatically trusted me, the 3rd Hokage and Yamato. I was only 16 at the time and she barely knew me but she still trusted me regardless of it. We were friends first and our friendship became something more; however, Naruko became a Class S secret considering that she is the daughter of the nine-tails. When we finally admitted our feelings; Naruko told me that she didn't want to rush the relationship and I agreed with her." Kakashi said.

"How long did it take?" Naruto asked.

"Maa...Naruto, understand that we had to come up with a story for Naruko but it was before we went on a mission that I actually got an engagement ring for Naruko." Kakashi said.

"You mean that you told us when we were ten?" Naruto questioned.

Kakashi nodded.

Naruto and Kakashi continued talking in the barrier.

...Outside of the barrier...

"What's going on?" Tsunade asked.

"Apparently, Naruto wanted to talk to Kakashi about something." Naruko said.

"So, Naruko when are you and Kakashi going to have brats of your own?" Tsunade questioned.

Naruko blushed at the question but said, "When we feel that we are actually ready to start a family."

"I guess you two don't feel ready right now then." Tsunade stated.

Naruko sighed and said, "Kakashi is my husband and I understand that he feels that this isn't the right time."

"Well, you and Kakashi have a problem on your hands then." Tsunade said.

"What do you mean, Hokage-sama?" Naruko questioned.

"Well the council knows that you're married and are expecting you to have a child real soon." Tsunade said.

Naruko didn't like that the sound of that.

"Oh shit!" Tsunade said suddenly because she forgot Naruko's temper.

Sakura, Shinzue, Jiraiya and Tsunade took cover as well as the Anbu guards behind the Hokage's desk.

"Good thing, Kakashi-Sensei and Naruto are in the barrier." Sakura said.

"Can that barrier hold?" Jiraiya questioned.

...Back in the Barrier with Kakashi and Naruto...

Kakashi froze as he felt Naruko's temper rising and so did Naruto.

"Kakashi-nii, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"I believe that someone has upset Naruko and the barrier is protecting us. However, I don't know about everyone outside this barrier." Kakashi stated.

"I wonder what set her off this time?" Naruto questioned.

"Maa...I would have to guess it would be the council of elders because some how they found out that we had been married secretly by the 3rd Hokage." Kakashi stated.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and asked, "Does that mean that they'll try to make you and Naruko-nee go ahead and have a kid?"

"Maa...they can try but Naruko taught herself all of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero's tricks as well as the Yellow Flash's tricks." Kakashi stated.

"You mean, she learned my parents' techiques!" Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded.

"Why?" Naruto questioned.

"She figured that she could help you learn the techniques that your parents knew; so she learned them herself in order to help you." Kakashi said.

"I would like that." Naruto stated.

"I knew you would." Kakashi said.

So, Kakashi broke the private barrier and walked over to Naruko and simply gave her a kiss on her cloth covered lips which caused Sakura to blush.

Tsunade was actually stunned that Kakashi was able to calm Naruko down with a single kiss and so was Jiraiya.

Naruto, however knew that was the only way that Kakashi was the only one that could calm Naruko down and so did a few others.

"I still don't see how you do that, Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura said.

"Maa...Sakura, it's just something that Naruko and I have." Kakashi stated wrapping his arms around Naruko's waist.

Naruko blushed at what Kakashi stated then faced him saying, "Kakashi, you're the only pervert in my life and it's going to stay that way."

Kakashi blushed at Naruko calling him a pervert but smiled when she said that he was the only pervert for her and it was going to stay that way.

Jiraiya was amazed how two of the top Jounin Ninjas could be in love with each other so much that a simple kiss could calm them down regardless of their secret.

"I'm assuming that you know why Naruko was upset, Kakashi?" Tsunade questioned.

Kakashi looked at Tsunade and said, "Maa...it's not that hard to figure out, Hokage-sama. I don't blame her really because it's not exactly easy especially if you don't understand things or the reason why she would chose to wait for the right moment."

"What do you mean, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"Naruko has an uneasy feeling about something and I've learned in the past that when she has an easy feeling is to never doubt it." Kakashi stated seriously.

Tsunade was surprised that Kakashi had that much faith in his wife and then asked, "But if the pregancy happens before or during the uneasy situation?"

"Kakashi and I have plan should that happen, Hokage-sama. However, the council should realize not to force things because even creating a baby takes time and sometimes it doesn't happen right away." Naruko finally replied.

Tsunade was shocked by Naruko's reply.

Kakashi chuckled because Naruko was right about it taking time for a baby to be created and it also takes nine months to carry the baby.

"What uneasy feeling could Naruko possibly have?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya and said, "The uneasy feeling usually involves a mission but this one is completely different. It's an uneasy feeling that someone or something may cause a 4th Shinobi War and why she has that feeling; I don't know but I'm not going to question it."

Naruto and Sakura was stunned to hear that as well as Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Sometimes these uneasy feelings happen and sometimes they don't but she is still leary about them regardless." Kakashi said.

~Back to the Future inside the Morg (The past merging with the future slowly)~

Sakura, Guy, Tsunade and Sasuke were still confused at to where Naruto could have gone.

Sakura looked at Kakashi and noticed that there was wedding ring all of the sudden and asked, "When did Kakashi-Sensei get married?"

Sasuke, Guy and Tsunade looked and sure enough there was a wedding ring on Kakashi's ring finger.

"YOSH! THAT WASN'T THERE BEFORE!" Guy said.

"No, it wasn't." Tsunade said.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked a blonde male with blue eyes and he was holding a little girl in his arms.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Geez, teme, I was only away on a mission and suddenly everyone in the village is acting strange." The blonde male said as he put the little girl down.

"DADDY!" The little girl screamed approching Kakashi's body.

"Aurora-san, your mother will be here in a second to release the jutsu." The blonde said.

The little girl turned to the blonde male and said, "Uncle Naruto, why is daddy sleeping when he should be running the village?"

Sasuke heard the guy say the word 'Jutsu' in front of the little girl.

The other three heard the little girl say 'daddy' and 'Uncle Naruto'.

Suddenly, they heard, "SLEEPING JUTSU RELEASE!"

Then they heard a groan coming from the slab and turned to see Kakashi sitting up which the three of them turned pale white.

"Naruko, sometimes I wonder why you came up with that jutsu." Kakashi groaned.

"Well, we managed to get the guy finally and Naruto helped me. We just didn't expect it to take five days. Usually, we had never tested the jutsu for more than two days." Naruko said.

"Daddy!" The little girl said jumping up into Kakashi's arms.

"Hello, little silver vixen." Kakashi said hugging his daughter.

"Daddy, only you and mommy call me that but my name is Aurora." The little girl said.

Kakashi smiled at his daughter happily.

Naruko noticed the looks that her, Kakashi and Naruto were getting and said, "Geez, you three weren't aware that Naruto had used the sexy jutsu to be me for a while then disappeared?"

"Huh?" was all they could say.

Kakashi chuckled as two of his former students were confused.

"Mommy, why don't they remember anything?" Aurora asked.

"That's probably your grandfather's doing." Naruko said.

"Your father does like playing pranks but I think that this takes the cake, Naruko." Kakashi said looking at his wife.

Aurora giggled at her parents.

"Hokage-sama, your alive?!" Yamato screamed.

Naruko, Kakashi, Naruto and Aurora chuckled at Yamato's reaction.

"What's so funny?" Yamato questioned.

"After all these years, Yamato; you still can't tell the difference from my wife's jutsu and mine." Kakashi stated.

Yamato looked at Kakashi and Naruko then said, "I'll never understand you two."

Kakashi and Naruko chuckled and walked out of the morg with their daughter.

Sakura and the other three watched as the 6th Hokage and a woman who appeared to be his wife along with a little girl walked out of the morg.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said, "What's going on here?!"

"Teme, how could you forget Kakashi-Sensei's wife and child? I mean seriously Naruko had been kidnapped during the 4th Shinobi war while she was pregnanet with Aurora-san. Kakashi-Sensei nearly passed out from the shock when learned that Naruko had been kidnapped while pregnanet and got really upset that someone had managed to get to her while she was in the village." Naruto said.

"WHAT?!" Sakura said in shock.

"It was crazy because Naruko had been missing for at least 3 months. The only reason that no one knew that she was pregnanet at the time was because she used most of her chakra to protect her's and Kakashi's unbor child." Naruto said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Recap:_

 _Kakashi chuckled as two of his former students were confused._

 _"Mommy, why don't they remember anything?" Aurora asked._

 _"That's probably your grandfather's doing." Naruko said._

 _"Your father does like playing pranks but I think that this takes the cake, Naruko." Kakashi said looking at his wife._

 _Aurora giggled at her parents._

 _"Hokage-sama, your alive?!" Yamato screamed._

 _Naruko, Kakashi, Naruto and Aurora chuckled at Yamato's reaction._

 _"What's so funny?" Yamato questioned._

 _"After all these years, Yamato; you still can't tell the difference from my wife's jutsu and mine." Kakashi stated._

 _Yamato looked at Kakashi and Naruko then said, "I'll never understand you two."_

 _Kakashi and Naruko chuckled and walked out of the morg with their daughter._

 _Sakura and the other three watched as the 6th Hokage and a woman who appeared to be his wife along with a little girl walked out of the morg._

 _Sasuke looked at Naruto and said, "What's going on here?!"_

 _"Teme, how could you forget Kakashi-Sensei's wife and child? I mean seriously Naruko had been kidnapped during the 4th Shinobi war while she was pregnanet with Aurora-san. Kakashi-Sensei nearly passed out from the shock when learned that Naruko had been kidnapped while pregnanet and got really upset that someone had managed to get to her while she was in the village." Naruto said._

 _"WHAT?!" Sakura said in shock._

 _"It was crazy because Naruko had been missing for at least 3 months. The only reason that no one knew that she was pregnanet at the time was because she used most of her chakra to protect her's and Kakashi's unborn child." Naruto said._

Naruto was continued tell his former teammates the story as they left for the Hokage's office because he had to give Kakashi his report from his mission. While, Tsunade decided to head back to the Konoha hospital. She wondered what Naruko meant though then she started remembering little by little as she started towards the hospital.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke reached the Hokage's office. When they reached the Hokage's office and entered; they saw Aurora sitting on Kakashi's lap while he was doing some of his paperwork that he had missed while under the sleeping jutsu.

Kakashi sighed.

"Daddy, Uncle Naruto and teammates are here." Aurora alerted her father.

Naruko was helping Kakashi out by placing the papaers that he had already signed. Then both Naruko and Kakashi looked up to see them standing there.

"Hokage-sama, here's the report from my mission." Naruto said.

Kakashi took the report scroll and said, "Thank you, Naruto."

"You're welcome, Hokage-sama." Naruto said.

Aurora hopped off her father's lap and ran over to Naruto and said, "Uncle Naruto, have you spoke with Hinata since you returned because she was worried about you?"

Naruto sort of blushed and said, "I'll go see her, Aurora-san and talk with her."

"Okay, Uncle Naruto." Aurora said running back towards both her parents.

Saskue and Sakura were confused for a few moments.

"Naruto, you might as well go now and talk with her." Naruko suggested.

"Hai! Naruko-nee." Naruto said as he decided to go out the window.

Kakashi watched and said, "I hadn't realized that Naruto picked up my habit of doing that?"

Naruko chuckled at her husband's reaction and said, "He also used a hinge in order to catch the guy that had planned to assassinate you."

Kakashi looked at his wife and asked, "Did Naruto hinge into a version of me to do that?"

Naruko nodded and said, "He did while he was on his mission in order to capture the guy."

"So that's how he caught him?" Kakashi questioned his wife.

"Yes, while I had you placed under the sleeping jutsu." Naruko said.

"Because of your uneasy feeling?" Kakashi said.

Naruko nodded.

Kakashi just shook his head and then continued working.

Sasuke and Sakura was in shock to hear that Naruto had hinged into the 6th Hokage.

"This doesn't make ant sense." Sasuke said.

"I agree, Sasuke." Sakura said.

Kakashi continued working while his helped him sort his paperwork as well as his daughter. Sasuke and Sakura decided to leave them and spend some time together alone.

~Somewhere in the village~

Naruto was trying to locate Hinata so they could talk with each other and spend some time together. Finally, he found Hinata sitting beside the lake and said, "Hi, Hinata."

Hinata turned to see Naruto and said smiling, "Hi, Naruto-kun."

Naruto returned her smile with his own and said, "The Hokage is okay but he still might be little woozy from the jutsu."

"It was a strange jutsu, I'll admit but it's amazing how Kakashi-Sensei and Naruko-Sensei trust each other so well." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I sort of learned a lot from them in a way." Naruto said nervously.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, I know that we've been friends for long time and all. Also, that our friendship turned into something more as well. So do you think well will you marry me?" Naruto said.

Hinata was surprised that Naruto was asking if she would marry him that she said, "Yes, I would love to marry you, Naruto-kun."

Both Naruto and Hinata laughed then he brought out a ring that he had made for her. He placed it on her ring finger.

"Naruto-Kun, it's beautiful." Hinata said looking at the ring.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I sort of had the made in the shape of the flower that you liked so much." Naruto said.

Hinata just smiled then kissed Naruto and said, "Thank you."

...Back at the Hokage Tower...

Both Kakashi and Naruko as well as Aurora were smiling which sort creeped Shikamaru and Yamato out as the Hokage and his family smiled.

"Why are the three of them smiling suddenly?" Yamato asked curiously.

"No idea, but it could be troublesome." Shikamaru stated.

Kakashi looked at his wife and she was smiling because she knew what hewould have to do eventually. He knew when Naruko got that smile that she would do something that could surprise anyone.

"Daddy?" Aurora said.

"Hm?" Kakashi said to his daughter.

"Does this mean that there is going to be a wedding very soon?" Aurora asked her father.

"It does and your Uncle Naruto will be the next Hokage." Kakashi stated.

Naruko just smiled at her husband and daughter.

Shikamaru and Yamato were shocked to hear the word 'wedding' and 'Naruto' in the same sentence.

"Hokage-sama, what do you mean?" Yamato asked.

"Naruto proposed to Hinata moments ago." Kakashi said.

"I guess that would explain why three of you smiled suddenly then." Shikamaru said.

Kakashi nodded.

Naruko looked at her husband and said, "It seems that the fangirl base that Naruto had will be devastated by the news."

"That's true." Kakashi said.

~A few years later (a huge time skip)~

(Some Inoformation: Aurora Hatake is 17, Konohamaru is 20. Kakashi and Naruko are between 40 and 50)

Naruto was sleeping on the couch when his daughter, Himawari and his son, Boruto were trying to get him up because today was the day that he was to become the 7th Hokage. After a few minutes, Naruto was awake and was eating breakfast with his family and they started getting ready for the day.

"Will you be ready, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded.

Hinata decided to go on ahead of Naruto and the children to help get everything ready. After Hinata left that's when things went terriblily wrong. Boruto and Himawari were fighting over a stuff animal and the head was ripped off which caused Himawari to awaken her byakugan.

However, Naruto felt it and he wasn't the only one that felt it. Then Himawari and Boruto made their way to the tower.

...At the Hokage Tower...

Kakashi was standing with his daughter and wife when he noticed that his wife fell unconscious suddenly.

"Naruko?" Kakashi said.

"Mom?" Aurora said.

Hinata seemed shocked at Naruko-Sensei's sudden fainting spell. She was even more shocked to see her children without their father.

Kakashi and Shikamaru looked directly at Konohamaru; who seemed a little terrified but did as the 6th Hokage asked and hinged into Naruto for the ceremony. After the ceremony, Hinata found Naruto unconscious in the hallway of their home and that's when she realized what had happened to Naruko-sensei as well. She immedately contacted Kakashi to let him know what had happened.

...A week later...

Naruto was in the Hokage office doing some paperwork. Naruko was there along with Shikamaru. Suddenly, Boruto and his teammates came into the office along with Konohamaru.

Boruto was yelling at his father and everything.

Naruko was standing there watching everything as well as watching Sarada Uchiha.

"Hokage-sama, sorry about all of this." Konohamaru said.

"Maa...Konohamaru, your team feels like they need a new challenge." Naruko said.

"Naruko-Sensei?!" Konohamaru said realizing that she was there.

Sarada saw a woman with long blonde hair with red tips standing near the window and she wondered who the woman was but she heard Konohamaru-Sensei say, "Naruko-Sensei."

Naruto looked over at Naruko and asked, "What exactly are you planning, Naruko?"

"I will meet Konohamaru's team as well as Konohamaru and see just how well his team is; with some of my husband's tricks if you will." Naruko stated.

Naruto smiled as knew what Naruko was going to do even both Naruko and her husband were retired Shinobi; they still helped out when they needed to.

"Just who are you?" Boruto asked looking at Naruko.

Naruko looked at Boruto and said, "A retired Jounin who knows jutsus that you've never seen before but your father has seen them as well as Sasuke and Sakura along with Konohamaru. I'll see you on the training areana."

Naruto nearly choked as he realized that Naruko was going to see them on the training areana that her and Kakashi had created.

"Naruko-Sensei, you don't mean?" Konohamaru questioned.

Naruko smiled and said, "Don't be late with your team, Konohamaru because this is me testing them not my husband but he will test them eventually."

They watched as Naruko left through the window.

"She's even more scarier than her husband at times." Konohamaru said.

"Who was that?" Boruto asked curiously.

Naruto chuckled and said looking at Boruto, "That was your aunt."

"How is that possible, Lord 7th? " Sarada asked.

"Naruko has always treated the 7th like a little brother and he treats her like an older sister. I never really understood it really." Konohamaru stated.

Naruto just nodded and said, "Naruko and her husband were considered the most dangerous Jounin in the village because of some of the jutsus that only they knew. Plus, they had a special way of communicating with each other."

Sarada and her teammates were shocked to know that.

"Naruko and her husband are troublesome even if they are retired." Shikamaru stated.

"I have to constantly deal with them because I asked Aurora-san out." Konoha stated.

Naruto looked at Konohamaru and said, "You do realize how protective Naruko and her husband can be?"

"What do you mean, dad?" Boruto asked curiously.

"When I was younger, Naruko and her husband would react a certain way and most of the village thought that they were reincarnations of the 'Yellow Flash' and 'Red Hot -Blooded Habanero' when you pissed them off." Naruto said.

Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki were stunned to hear that.

Konohamaru gulped and said, "That's saying about them considering that the 'Yellow Flash' and the 'Red Hot-Blooded Habanero' were the 7th's very own parents."

Boruto paled at that information and so did his teammates.

"Naruko was able to learn the entire history of Konaha within an hour from just arriving to Konoha with her future husband at the age 15 and he was 16." Naruto said.

"What do you mean, 7th?" Mitsuki asked.

"Naruko was from a noble ninja clan and her husband that she was betrothed to was a Konoha Leaf Ninja. But the three of you will have to figure out who her husband is." Naruto said, "Now, Team Konohamaru you better meet Naruko at the training areana."

Konohamaru and his team nodded as they left for the training field.

"This is going to be troublesome." Shikamaru stated.

"Naruko is going to test how well their team work is." Naruto said.

...At the training areana...

Team Konohamaru was shocked at the areana that they were at.

"What kind of training areana is this?" Boruto asked curiously.

"It's a training areana that my husband, myself and Aurora use each day." Naruko said appearing behind them.

Konohamaru and his team were surprised by her sudden appearance.

"How did you do that?" Sarada asked.

"I've trained with my husband since I was 15 and he was 16, remember." Naruko said.

"Who is your husband?" Sarada asked.

"Your Sensei knows who he is." Naruko simply stated.

Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki looked at Konohamaru.

Konohamaru said, "I'll tell you that Naruko-Sensei calls her husband, 'The Silver Wolf' or 'Wolf' and that her husband calls her, 'The Firey Blossom Kitsune' or just 'Firey Kitsune' but together; they are trouble for the enemy and called 'The Firey Copy-Nin Couple'. Am I right, Naruko-Sensei?"

Naruko nodded and said to Konohamaru's team, "That's the only clue that you'll get from your sensei. And your test starts right now and you only have an hour."

Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki were shocked to hear that that they immedately got started while Konohamaru talked with Naruko while watching his students trying to get through the areana that was like a death trap.

~Several months later (Time Skip)~

Boruto and his commrades were taking the test where they entered the forest that is always used during the Chuunin Exams. They were meeting up with their senseis to hear about the test and there was one ninja that was standing there with bells at his side.

"Who's that?" A Genin questioned.

The other Genins wondered who he was as well.

Sensing the question in young ninjas' eyes; Kakashi and said, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, also known as Lord 6th. I have been known be many other names as well."

The Genins were stunned to learn that they would be facing off with the 6th Hokage as well for this test.

Kakashi knew that his wife was some where in the forest because she was going to monitor just how well the teamwork of these batch of Genins were. He also knew that she had Konohamaru's team try out their little training areana that they had buildt and she told him that Boruto was a little cockier than Naruto ever was. So, he wanted to see how right his wife was about that and she told him that she had made Naruto and Hinata promise never to tell the children that her and Kakashi were their Aunt and Uncle and that their daughter was cousin unless they needed to know the information.

Finally, he was facing Boruto and he saw what his wife was talking about as they spared with each other. Their little spar was something and then when they landed from where they had been fighting; Kakashi was amazed thatsome of the other Genins had hinged into Boruto in order to get him and they even used a seal. Which he used his purple lightening attack that he recently had learn to break free from the seal.

Boruto barely managed to touch the bells and all the Genins were surprised that Lord 6th was still standing then they heard him say, "What do you think, Kitsune?"

Konohamaru cringed and so did the other senseis because they knew who he was talking to.

The genins watched as a woman's tiptoe touched the 6th's shoulder and the 6th didn't even budge. Then they watched as she flipped over off of his shoulder.

"Well, Wolf that was pretty much a good form of teamwork even if someone was getting a little cocky going against you." The woman smiled.

Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki were stunned because it was the same woman that had made them go through that strange training areana.

"Who are you?" Choji's daughter asked curiously.

Naruko chuckled and said, "My name is Naruko Kitsune Hatake. I'm the Lord 6th's wife."

Boruto's jaw dropped as well as his teammates' jaws to learn that the Lord 6th's wife had put them through hell and his dad had let her. The other Genins were shocked as well to know that this woman was married to the 6th Hokage.

Kakashi was happy to see the reaction of the Genins when they all got to meet his wife especially Naruto's son as well as his teammates.

"I can't believe this!" Boruto said.

Both Kakashi and Naruko looked at Boruto; who seemed in complete shock by the information.

"Wait a minute!" Shikada said, "If her and the Lord 6th are married that means that they are also known as the two most dangerous Jounin of their time!"

Sarada's eyes widened at that.

"That's not all." Konohamaru stated.

The Genins looked at Kohoamaru in confusion.

"They're also known as the 'Firey Copy-Nin Couple' of Konoha." Konohamaru stated.

Kakashi and Naruko smiled at each other.

"Konohamaru, aren't you forgetting that their daughter is just as deadly?" Shino questioned.

Konohamaru gulped as he thought of Aurora Hatake knowing that her father was overprotective of his daughter.

"Aurora-Sensei is the daughter of the Lord 6th!" A Genin said in shock.

Konohamaru nodded.

Naruko was sort of surprised that some these Genins didn't realize that Aurora was her's and Kakashi's daughter when they had first met her.

Kakashi was looking at his wife and said, "Naruko, this test is over only some of may have passed this test others may not have passed this test."

Naruko looked at her husband and then said, "You're right, Kakashi. However, there's something that you might shock you."

"Oh?" Kakashi said as Naruko grabbed his hand.

Suddenly, they were both gone in a flash.

"What was that?" A Genin asked.

"Naruko was able to teach herself several techiques including the 'Yellow Flash of Konoha' bettter known as the 4th Hokage's very own moves." Yamato stated, "But I'll never understand those two."


End file.
